I Have To Carry On
by Lastsyns
Summary: After Rose is trapped in Pete's world, the Doctor finds a way to carry on. Only this time he isn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

In the months and years to come, the day that had nearly destroyed the Doctor would come to be known as The Battle of Canary Warf. Thousands had lost their lives that day as the Cybermen and Daleks, attempted to destroy the world. It was only an act of desperation that had allowed the Doctor to close the rift. He had held on tightly, knowing that one little slip of his fingers could cause him to fly to his death. He had then watched on in horror as exactly that happened to Rose. He didn't know how Pete had been able to catch her, but he had saved her from the void. After, the Doctor stood alone one more. Even though his soul felt like it had been ripped apart, he was in to much pain to shed tears. On the other side of the wall, in another universe, was Rose and her small family. He could almost imagine her leaning on the wall as well, trying to feel him, though he would never be able to touch her again.

He walked quickly back to the TARDIS. He had to get back and find out one thing. One thing that would make the pain more bearable. For throughout his years with Rose they had fought about many things. She had wanted him to tell her those three little words that would make everything all right. He hadn't did it though. At one time he was sure he felt that way about her, but she had lied to him time and time again. Even now, he should have been heading back to find her safe on the TARDIS, not mourning her loss to another universe. He had told her to stay on board and keep them safe.

She hadn't listened though. He hurried up as he saw the big blue box sitting at the end of the room. She was surrounded by other alien tech, that normally would have fascinated him. Right now he was on a mission though. He pulled out his key as he approached, unlocking the doors and pushing on them to enter. She hummed at him but he ignored her. He was practically running now as he rushed through the control room and into the corridors.

As he ran he heard the one thing that would make this day better. The one thing that he had feared was gone with all the rest. He followed the sound to the room that he had shared with Rose. Pushing the door open he sighed with relief.

There in the middle of the bed, wet, hungry and just about as miserable as an infant could get, was the one reason that he had stayed with Rose. Through all of the lies and anger she had given him one good thing. His child.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat in a rocking chair, feeding his son as he cuddled the baby close. A fresh nappy, a change of clothes and a nice warm bottle with a cuddle and everything was all right again in his son's world. The time left alone in the TARDIS while his mother should have been watching him had been forgotten. It wasn't that easy for the Doctor though. He had fought to long and hard for his son.

Really it was Jack's fault that his son existed at all. Up until he met the Captain, he was fine flirting with Rose. She flirted back and made him feel more alive then he had since his planet was destroyed. It was Jack who pushed them together. Jack who made him jealous enough to dance with her, just so she wouldn't dance with Jack again. They spent many nights just innocently dancing around the console as Jack watched on. It was Jack though who took it further and introduced alcohol into their fun. Yes he had a choice not to drink. He could have let them get drunk on their own but instead he joined in the festivities. To this day he still wasn't completely sure how he ended up in Rose's bed with their bodies moving as one. It was the first and only time it happened though.

Then the Daleks returned and he made the choice to send her away. She returned though. Of course she would return. Even then she didn't listen to him. He shouldn't have been surprised when the TARDIS returned, but he hadn't expected to live. He didn't want to live but once again the choice was taken away from him. Rose had taken in the heart of the TARDIS and she destroyed the Daleks and brought Jack back to life as a fact. He had taken the heart from her with a single kiss that would seal his fate and sent it back into the TARDIS where it belonged.

Though he changed in front of her, from that moment on Rose never accepted it was really him. She didn't trust him and nothing he tried changed that. Sure she fell in love with him again and he thought they had moved past his face changing. It was when she found out that she was pregnant that he realized how wrong he was.

"It's not your child. It's his," Rose had informed him as she sat in the medi-bay. He had done an ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy and on the screen he could clearly see the two hearts indicating the baby was his.

"The child is still mine Rose. I am him," He had snapped at her.

"No, you're not," She had replied. He had been so angry with her that he stormed out of the medi-bay leaving her there. He had wanted to leave her at her mother's flat, but he couldn't lose his child and she made him afraid that if he left her he would never see the child again. So he had bit his tongue and tried to make peace with her. She hurt him time and time again though breaking his hearts, even as she laid next to him in bed at night. She even went so far as to tell him that she lost the baby. He would have believed her too, if it hadn't been for the TARDIS confirming she was still pregnant.

The day finally came when his son was brought into the world. He had delivered the baby himself in the safety of the TARDIS medi-bay. The crying child in his arms that day had made all of the pain he had gone through with Rose worth it and he fell in love instantly. He wanted the child to have his mother, but he was careful though. He was constantly worried that Rose would take their son and leave him. He had grown tired of the fear and it was on the day that he lost Rose that he had finally made a decision.

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't take the fear and the worry that was tearing him apart. He took her to her mum's flat, hoping that Jackie could talk some sense into her. Jackie had been ecstatic to see and hold her grandson, but the Doctor never got the chance to talk to her. The ghost had interfered with his plans. Instead he had to stop them.

His plan had been working too, until he saw Rose standing in the room with the Daleks and Mickey, without their son. His mind raced as he tried to figure out where their baby was, but he couldn't let Torchwood see his fear. He couldn't let them know that his son might be among them and let them take his son. He couldn't question her and when he joined Pete briefly in his world, he had found out the baby wasn't there. He worked as quickly as possible to get back to his son and was relieved when he entered the TARDIS to find his son still safely on board.

He kissed the baby on top of his head. It was just the two of them now on board the TARDIS. He had never planned on raising his child alone, but he would if he had to. He did still have options though. The tears that had opened between the universes were still closing. If he hurried, he could find one that was big enough to pull Rose through. If his son had been on the other side with her, nothing would have stopped him from doing just that. He would tear the universe apart if he had to in order to get his child back. The fact that it was Rose and she had hurt him more times then he wanted to remember made him hesitate.

Looking down at his child he could see Rose in his face. He was sleeping peacefully now and the Doctor thought that sounded like a good idea after the long day he had. Laying his son down carefully in his cot, the Doctor pulled it next to the bed and changed into a pair of jimjams before climbing into bed as well. He curled around his pillow, closing his eyes tightly. He needed to sleep and then he would begin his search.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was awoken much sooner than he expected by an unhappy baby. Normally he didn't mind taking care of their son while Rose slept. He didn't need much sleep so being awoken was not as hard on him as on Rose. He actually preferred it was she was still around out of fear that she would disappear. As he rolled over and lifted the screaming baby out of the cot, he realized just how much fear had taken over his life with Rose. Over the last year he had learned how to tread carefully around her so that he wouldn't upset her and risk losing their son. Gently he placed the baby on his chest and snuggled with him, closing his eyes again.

Did he really want to get Rose back and bring that fear back into his life? With Rose gone he could move on, find another companion to help him with his child. He could finally give the baby a name that he deserved. He had named him the Gallifreyan name Arytier, after his granddaughter, using the masculine version of the name Arkytior that meant wormwood rather than rose. That name was rarely used in a Gallifreyan child's life, though everyone knew their birth name. Rose had insisted naming the baby Pete after her father, but he had stood his ground on that one. He had nothing against Pete but for a baby Time Lord it was a ridiculous name and he would have been teased at the academy for it. He personally liked the name Kiam, which mean ancient.

"Do you like the name Kiam?" He asked softly opening his eyes. He received no reply from the baby who was once again sleeping on his chest. He couldn't really expect a reply though, as an infant, he did little at the moment. The fact that he didn't cry was a good enough indicator to the Doctor that he liked the name as any. Closing his eyes once more, he drifted back off to sleep.

When he awoke again, he felt more refreshed. He showered, dressed himself then fed and changed Kiam before making his way slowly out to the control room. He secured Kiam's car seat to the captain's chair before taking his place at the console. Scanning he found that there were still cracks in the universe open and if he hurried he could find a way to pull Rose back through. He fought with himself as he rushed around the console, hitting buttons and pulling levers pushing the TARDIS to go faster.

He didn't know how anxious he felt until he reached the last little crack and realized that he couldn't pull Rose back through it. To even try would tear the universe apart. He surprised himself by letting out a sigh of relief. He still had to talk to her though. He had to make sure that she was doing all right on the other side and that Pete had saved her. Most of all he had to say goodbye. It was a bittersweet goodbye but it was one that they both needed.

The crack in the universe only opened into one place and it would burn up the nearby sun to tell her goodbye. Opening the crack a little more, he began to project just his voice at first. He called to her, beckoning her to follow his voice and find him. It took days on his side and he didn't know how long it took her before he received conformation that she was near. Kiam was awake and watching him as he took a deep breath and projected himself on to the beach.

"About time you got here. I have been waiting for you for over a week now," Rose snipped at him as soon as she saw him. "Why do you look like a ghost?

"Hold on," He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the console, fixing the image that he was projecting to her. She raised her hand to touch him. "I'm still just an image. No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose asked him impatiently.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse," He informed her. She rolled her eyes at him. He considered for a moment why he had decided to say goodbye at all. Yes she was the mother of his son and he had missed her the last few days, but had he really missed the anger the two of them expressed so often towards each other.

"Since when has that stopped you?" Rose wondered. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject if he could.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" He questioned her looking around the beach. He could tell by the wind in Rose's hair and her thick coat that they were somewhere cold.

"We're in Norway. About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden," Rose answered him. He immediately translated her poor pronunciation as Bad Wolf bay, but she continued before he could speak up. "It means Bad Wolf bay. The name is following us even here. That means we are suppose to be together and you are going to be able to come through and get me.

"I can't Rose," He told her again. "The crack isn't big enough. I am buring up a sun just to say goodbye to you."

"How long have we got?" Rose questioned.

"About two minutes." He answered, thanking Rassilon silently that it wasn't longer than that. He was getting impatient now and just wanted to be on his way again.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby." Rose placed her hand on her stomach. It was his turn to narrow his eyes at her. He knew if she was pregnant the baby wasn't his. He hadn't touched her intimately since the night Kiam was conceived.

"You're not?" He almost growled at her. She lowered her hand.

"Of course not, it's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way," she told him happily. "How is my little Pete?"

"He's fine. He is sleeping at the moment," The Doctor lied, not wanting the baby to be involved in their discussion.

"Give him a kiss and a hug from me. I am going to miss him so much. Promise me you'll tell him his mummy will be back for him," Rose demanded. She had teared up slightly and he couldn't help but wonder if the tears were real.

"I will," he agreed. "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." He hoped that she would get the message that there was no life for her on this side now. He wasn't going to tell her that though.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She wondered.

"You can't." He shook his head sadly and looked at the time. The crack would be gone soon and he would never see her again.

"What're you going to do?" She asked him looking away for a moment.

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life as one of the last of the Time Lords," He replied. She looked back at him.

"I, I love you," She whimpered as tears began to stream down her cheeks. The words angered him slightly though he didn't know why. They only had a few seconds left. He couldn't leave her with their last words angry. They had been through so much together and though they had fought, she had still mothered his child and shared a bed with him. He had one time heard that you should always end with hope. He could do that for her.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler." He hit the button on the sonic and the gap closed, leaving the rest of the words unsaid. He could feel a single tear streaming down his face and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He turned to look at Kiam when out of the corner of his eye an angry red head in a white dress appeared by the door.

_If you can't tell by now, personally I don't like Rose. So if you are looking for a happy reunion fic, I am sorry but you are reading the wrong story. _


	4. Chapter 4

Donna was only with him that one day. She was a fiery red head, who seemed to think she could solve the problems of the world by yelling at it. He had almost just left her to fend for herself but he found that he couldn't. Rose hadn't destroyed his need to help people and in the end Donna had saved his life. Why he wasn't sure because he had told her that she was nothing special. He regretted it when he saw in her eyes that she believed him. Oh but she was special. Not everyone could get through to him and she had. He wasn't surprised that she didn't want to travel with him but she told him he needed someone.

She was right. He did need someone. Someone who could pull him back from the edge when he was going to far. He couldn't rely on Kiam to do that. For one Kiam was to young and it wasn't fair to the baby. He was Kiam's father and it was his job to protect his son at all cost. He had to find someone that he could trust though. It wasn't just his life that he was trusting to who ever came aboard the TARDIS next but the life of his son. He had to make sure that they wouldn't hurt his baby or try to take him.

Running his hand through his hair, he turned his thoughts to his old companions. He had never been alone for very long and his companions had kept him stable. He relied on them more than he ever wanted to admit. He could turn to anyone of them... "And ruin their lives," a small voice hissed at him. He couldn't do that to them. His companions wouldn't recognize the Time Lord he had become after his people were gone.

There was always Sarah Jane, but she had said herself that she wasn't cut out for running on the TARDIS anymore. She claimed she had gotten old, but the Doctor didn't see it. He still saw her as the young woman, bright eyed and excited for their next adventure. He wasn't willing to settle down either. He still had so much running left to do and so many places that he wanted to take his son. Pushing the thought of Sarah Jane aside, his mind turned to Jack.

He knew where Jack was, he had known for awhile. He had always wondered what the strange spot in Cardiff was. He had felt it for years when visiting the city and his Time Lord senses couldn't understand it. It felt strange and wrong so he had avoided it whenever possible. It was only last year for him, standing aboard the Game Station that he realized that it was Jack. His hearts broke slightly as he came to the realization that he never went back for him. He considered heading to Cardiff but over the years Jack had avoided talking to him. Still he needed a few things for Kiam and the TARDIS needed to refuel. A trip to Cardiff wasn't a bad idea.

He landed the TARDIS along the rift and opened her engines to absorb the energy. Bundling Kiam against the cold, he placed the baby in a carrier on his chest and headed out into the cool Cardiff morning. The air was crisp and chilly. He wasn't cold though, his body temperature was naturally lower due to his biology.

"Doctor," He heard Jack call out. He turned to see Jack rushing towards him. He held out a hand in greeting as Jack approached. Jack looked the same as the last time he had seen him except that he had aged slightly. He was also wearing a WWII coat and dress pants rather than the ridicules tight jeans with a white shirt he had been wearing the last time the Doctor saw him.

"Have you had work done?" He asked Jack as he turned to head towards the stores. The Doctor saw Jack look briefly at the bundled baby in surprise for a moment, before walking quickly to join them. Jack fell into step beside him.

"You're one to talk," Jack snapped back. The Doctor considered his words for a moment.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration." He turned his head and smiled brightly at Jack. "How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me," Jack accused him. The Doctor turned to look back at the road. He had abandoned Jack and he regretted the decision. Even if Jack was hard to look at now, Jack had been a friend to him.

"A lot happened and I had to move on. I promise I will explain it to you later, just not now," The Doctor told Jack. He glanced at Jack again and saw the surprise on his face.

"Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." Jack trailed off as he looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Yeah," The Doctor answered. He paused as Jack wrapped his arm around him. He turned to face Jack and Jack hugged him tightly, being careful of the baby sleeping on the Doctor's chest.

"I am sorry Doctor," Jack said softly.

"Yeah," The Doctor said again, he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Is the baby?" Jack asked letting go. He moved back so he could once again look at the sleeping child.

"Mine and Rose's son." The Doctor finished Jack's question. "Yes. Jack I would like you to meet Kiam."

"He looks just like you Doctor," Jack informed him. The Doctor shook his head. He thought that Kiam looked more like Rose. "Honestly Doc, I am surprised to see you here. I have been waiting a long time for a version of you that I could talk to."

"I know Jack." He stopped to look inside a small cafe. A nice cuppa sounded good and he couldn't remember the last time that he ate. He headed to the door and pulled it open. "Joining me?" He asked Jack as he started to head inside. He saw Jack hesitate but didn't comment on it. They had a lot to talk about and he had a lot he needed to apologize for. Getting a booth in the back corner, he cuddled Kiam close as he ordered tea and a plate of chips. Jack sat across from him and only ordered a coffee. The Doctor watched as the waitress poured a steaming mug from a full pot. The Doctor was glad they had a lot of coffee because he was sure that they were going to need it.


	5. Chapter 5

The two of them sat quietly while the waitress brought over their drinks and the Doctor's chips. The Doctor picked up one of the chips and twirled it around in his hand, rather than eating it. Jack just watched him for a moment while he sipped his coffee. It wasn't as good as the coffee that Ianto would make for him but it wasn't bad. Finally tired of the silence Jack began to speak.

"You promised me an explanation of why you abandoned me," Jack told him. He expected the Doctor to try to get out of answering it again. The Doctor though sat the chip down on the plate and looked directly at Jack.

"I meant to go back for you," The Doctor informed him. Jack huffed loudly in disbelief. "I really did. I was regenerating when I left. It went wrong though and I ended up sick from it. Then Rose and Kiam..." The Doctor trailed off.

"I waited for you. For days I waited ankle deep in Dalek dust. Finally I used this to go back to Earth." Jack indicated towards his vortex manipulator. "I got it wrong though and arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you," The Doctor interrupted. Jack glared at him.

"I had to live through the twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack informed him. He eyed the Doctor suspiciously. "I didn't realize that something had changed with me though until Ellis Island in 1892 when a man shot me through the heart and I woke up. You though don't seem surprised. How long have you known?"

"Ever since the Game station," The Doctor admitted. It was part of the reason that he had ran away when he was regenerating. Jack was one of his best friends, but it was hard to even look at Jack. His Time Lord instinct was yelling at him to run away again, but he wouldn't do that to Jack again. Jack deserved so much more then that. Jack picked up his coffee and took another drink. The Doctor didn't want the chips much anymore. He had only eaten maybe two of them but he pushed them aside.

"What happened? The last thing I remember I was facing three Daleks," Jack asked him. The waitress came over to refill his coffee. Jack moved the cup closer to her as the Doctor answered.

"Rose," He said softly.

"I thought you sent her home," Jack stated in surprise.

"I did. She came back," the Doctor told him. He snuggled Kiam closer and waited for the waitress to take the plate of chips and leave before continuing. "She opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time vortex. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever."

"Could she have changed me back?" Jack asked. The Doctor hung his head.

"No. I took the power out of her before it killed her. If I would have used it I would have become a vengeful god and I didn't want that either," The Doctor answered. The Doctor moved out of the booth and headed towards the door. Jack paid for their drinks and the Doctor's uneaten chips before chasing after him. He expected the Doctor to be gone so he was surprised to find that he was waiting just outside the cafe, leaning against the wall.

"Travel with me again Jack," the Doctor said. He looked sad standing by the wall all alone and any anger that Jack felt still towards him dissipated.

"I have responsibilities now Doc," Jack answered and the Doctor's face fell more, if that was even possible. Jack could see the pain in his eyes and he turned to leave. Jack fell into step beside him. "I am not saying no. I will travel with you, just not all the time. If you need me though I can or if you need me to watch your son for a little while. I know how hard it is being a parent and that sometimes you just need a break. There is just one thing you need to know before you decide." The Doctor stopped and turned to look at Jack. "I work for Torchwood."

"After everything they have done?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"It's not like that anymore. I am rebuilding it in your honor. There is only a small group of us now. It isn't going to be like the old Torchwood," Jack promised. "If you want to see it, I can even take you there and show you." The Doctor hesitated. He trusted Jack, that wasn't the problem. The problem was he didn't trust Torchwood. If they got a hold of his son they could raise him or experiment on him. The Doctor would die to save his son from that. Jack could see the fear in his eyes. "I promise Doctor no one will hurt you or Kiam."

"All right," The Doctor agreed. He followed Jack back to where the TARDIS was parked.

"Normally that is where the entrance I use is," Jack commented gesturing to the TARDIS.

"That is her place," The Doctor huffed in the TARDIS's defense. Jack laughed. They continued walking until them came to the visitor center. Jack led him into it and through the secret entrance into the hub. The hub was different then the Doctor expected. It was down in the sewers but not dirty like a sewer. There was a rift manipulator taking up most of the main room with computers around it. Above them a pterodactyl circled crying out.

"Welcome to Torchwood. I would like you to meet my team. That is Tosh at the computer," Jack started. The Doctor smiled broadly.

"Space pig," He said happily upon recognizing her. Jack looked at him confused. "She thought the pig was an alien but it was.."

"A mermaid," Tosh finished for him. She stood up and moved closer to him. "How did you know that?"

"I'm the Doctor!" He exclaimed. "Hello again."

"You're not the Doctor. He looked different and had a northern accent," She stated in disbelief.

"It's him. He changed," Jack informed her. He never knew that Tosh had met the Doctor before. He was interested in finding out more about that. There were so many more questions than answers that he had at the moment so he mentally filed that conversation away for later. The rest of the team was coming out of various rooms, curious about the new arrival. "This is Owen, Ianto and our newest member Gwen. Everyone this is the Doctor."

"Are you from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor asked turning his attention to Gwen. She looked just like the girl Gweneth that he had met along with Charles Dickins.

"Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds," Gwen answered confused.

"Thought so," The Doctor said cheerfully. He didn't elaborate on why he asked as Kiam began to fuss. He needed a nappy change and a bottle. Turning his attention to his son he spoke to Jack. "Is there anywhere I can change and feed him?"

"Follow me to my office," Jack offered. He took the Doctor up to his office, closing the door behind them. The Doctor used Jack's desk to change Kiam and then pulled a bottle out of his coat. Sitting down he put his feet up on the other chairs and put the bottle in the fussing infants mouth. Jack sat down behind his desk. "What do you think?"

"I still need to pick up a few things for Kiam, then I wanted to go to the Delerium Archieve. It is the biggest museum ever and the final resting place of the headless monks. Do you want to come?" The Doctor asked.

"One trip," Jack agreed. The Doctor nodded. One trip for now then perhaps he could talk Jack into one more.


	6. Chapter 6

All day, Jack kept waiting for the Doctor to disappear on him again. He didn't trust that the man was really there wanting his company. He kept picturing the Doctor telling him that he had to go check on the TARDIS and then disappearing with Kiam. Jack felt sorry that the Time Lord was having to raise his son on his own since Rose passed. Jack wondered how it happened but he didn't think now was the right time to ask. He just hoped that Rose went peacefully and wasn't converted into a cyberman before her death.

Jack went with him to pick up more nappies, formula, clothes and a few other odds and ends that the Doctor decided he needed. It was obvious that he wasn't use to having to shop for the child and Jack grabbed a few more items that the Doctor didn't think of but would be useful. Together they carried the items to the TARDIS and put them into Kiam's room. Jack was amazed to see that the back wall of the room had been painted to have a glass dome standing tall between two mountains. The sky behind it was a burnt orange and twin suns blazed slightly hidden behind lighter orange clouds.

"Is this Gallifrey?" Jack asked as he took in the painting.

"The Citadel of the Time Lords on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude. From the Citadel the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, would look down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch," The Doctor explained to Jack. He ran a hand carefully across the painting. "I never was a very good Time Lord," He whispered so softly that Jack almost missed it.

"I think you are the best Time Lord," Jack reassured him. The Doctor only shook his head.

"That is because you never met another Time Lord," The Doctor replied. His face fell as he left his hand on the wall. He quickly recomposed himself. "Ready to go to the museum?"

"Are you sure that you are ready?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor smiled at him.

"I'm fine," He lied as he hurried out to the console.

-DW-

That one trip was all Jack felt that he would get as he watched the Doctor disappear again. The museum had been interesting but Jack figured out that the Doctor had only gone there to see which of his accomplishments were saved for others to know. He had proudly ran around pointing out which ones were his but not elaborating for either Jack or Kiam. Some of the stories seemed interesting too. The more the Doctor talked though, the less Jack realized that he knew about the Time Lord. At the end of the day, when he had been dropped of in Torchwood once more, Jack had millions of questions but only one that stuck out. How could the Doctor keep going with all the pain he had obviously gone through. Though Jack wasn't a stranger to pain and loss, the Doctor had felt it more and yet he carried on. Still he hoped the Doctor would continue to carry on even if he never saw him again.

The Doctor though had no plans on leaving Jack. He had all ready left Jack before and he regretted that decision. He took off with Kiam after the museum but he returned to Jack two days later to help him log artifacts. He was interested in what Jack kept in the Torchwood vault and had gone through it with him. Most of the artifacts were fine in Jack's hands but a few he deemed unsafe for the Earth and took them back to the TARDIS with him. When he left that night, he left Jack more confused then ever. Especially when he returned the next day with a bag for Kiam.

"I need you to watch him for a few hours," The Doctor explained to Jack. "Well maybe more like a few days, but I will be back." The Doctor held Kiam close to him even though he had all ready made the decision to leave the child with Jack. He hugged him close as Jack held out his arms for the baby.

"Are you sure you want to leave him with me Doctor?" Jack asked.

"No," The Doctor said, and Jack's face fell. "I do, but I haven't been away from him for long since his birth. I can't take him with me this time though, it is to dangerous. I don't know why there plasma coils around a hospital and the only way to find out is to become a patient." The Doctor was talking to himself again. Jack had come to realize the Doctor did that quite a bit and wondered if it was part of his new regeneration or a quirk he had picked up since Rose left.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to become a patient at a hospital. What if they realize you aren't human?" Jack questioned.

"Then they will call UNIT or Torchwood," The Doctor smirked and Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine Jack. I have been in a human hospital before, granted that time they killed me, but that was in America."

"They killed you," Jack asked in horror.

"Yep, thought the x-ray was wrong. I tried to warn them," The Doctor answered. He kissed the baby on his head and then reluctantly handed him over to Jack. Jack took Kiam in his arms and held him close as he began to cry. The Doctor's face fell.

"He will be fine," Jack reassured the Doctor. "You just need to make sure that you take care of yourself."

"I will," the Doctor promised, but he hadn't. He had let himself get killed in order to draw out the plasmavour and let the Judoon catch her. It was stupid of him to do, he knew it even as he felt her draining his body of blood. Still he had to save all the people in the hospital. If he died that day, Jack would raise Kiam and his son would be safe. There was one person at the hospital that day though that surprised him and if it hadn't been for Martha he would have been dead. She didn't believe him at first when he said he was an alien but she did have the intelligence to figure out that he wasn't lying about having two hearts. She had heard them herself. She performed CPR on him, bringing him back to life.

That night, rather then running straight back to Torchwood, he stood in an alley and watched Martha's family interact. Her life seemed to be crashing down around her as she tried desperately to hold things together. No one was listening to her. He could see her strength though as she continued to try to reason with them. She had showed the same strength at the hospital, facing things that no one on Earth had dealt with before. The least he could do is offer her one trip.


	7. Chapter 7

For their one trip the Doctor took Martha to the past to see Shakespeare. That night as they laid on the same bed he became rude to her. He didn't know why he was comparing her to Rose and hurt her by telling that Rose would know just what to say. Rose usually ended up angering him, not helping him. Still he found himself wanting to hurt Martha even though he had been the one who invited her to go on one trip. After she had fallen asleep he laid staring at the dark ceiling. He missed his son and he missed Jack. He just wanted to figure out what was going on and get back to Cardiff.

Even with the way he treated Martha, she still helped him. He could see the hurt in her face though. He wasn't like this and he had no idea why he continued to treat her so badly. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He just became more scared when his heart was stopped again. Though it was quickly restarted it didn't feel right. As soon as he could he took Martha back to the TARDIS.

"How about we stretch the definition of one trip," He offered. Though he had been mean to her she agreed. Rather then head straight on the second trip though, he took her back to her flat with a promise that he would return. He left her there as he went back to Cardiff, landing in the hub in Jack's office. He rushed out of the TARDIS to see Jack sitting calmly in his chair behind his desk.

"How did it go at the hospital?" Jack asked him. He didn't wait for an answer as he pushed the newspaper towards the Doctor, showing him the front page story. "Can't resist showing off now can you," Jack teased.

"Nope." He smiled broadly as he looked around the room. "Where is Kiam?"

"He is sleeping in my room." Jack pointed to the ladder at the edge of the office. The Doctor hurried down it to see his son sound asleep in a brand new cot. There was also a teddy bear propped up in the corner of the cot by his feet. "I thought if he was going to be visiting here he would need a place to sleep." The Doctor picked up the teddy bear. "It's all right isn't it?"

"It's fine Jack," The Doctor said as he turned to face him. He set the bear back down in the cot and then reached out cupping Jack's face with his hand as he pressed their lips together. Later when he actually thought about it, he wasn't sure why he kissed Jack. Though he wondered what it would be like to kiss him again. The kiss was short though as Jack pulled back from him, reaching up to take his hand and bring it down.

"You don't want this Doc," Jack told him, forcing the words out. He wanted more then anything for the Doctor to want him. The Doctor though had just lost Rose and was trying to raise the child the two of them had together. He didn't believe for even a moment that the Doctor wanted him. The hurt and confusion in the Doctor's eyes though told another story, making Jack question if he was wrong. The Doctor leaned down and kissed Kiam on the head before heading back up the ladder.

"Can you watch Kiam again? There is one more thing I have to do," The Doctor asked Jack, not pausing in his stride back to the TARDIS.

"Of course," Jack answered. The door to the TARDIS closed behind the Doctor. "I'm sorry," Jack whispered as she disappeared from his office once more.

A trip to the future. It would be his promised second trip to Martha and a way to clear his head. He took her to New New York as a way to apologize to her and to be able to get a gift for Jack. Once again things didn't go as planned. Martha was kidnapped by two people desperate to get out of the dirty under city. He felt even worse about it when once again he realized how little he knew of Martha. He would stop at nothing to save her and in the process he found an old friend.

The Face of Boe was really dying this time. There was no way around it. He had used the last of the energy he had to keep the people on the motorway safe from the disease that ravaged the city. Yet as he laid dying on the floor of the senate building he still had one last secret to tell the Doctor. The Doctor didn't want to hear it though. To hear Boe's final secret would mean that he was really dying.

"Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor asked Boe as he knelt down next to him.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor." Boe's words were slow and strained as he clung to life in order to tell the Doctor what he needed to.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go," The Doctor found himself begging. He knew that everyone had a time, but it didn't have to be Boe's time, not yet.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You don't have to be alone," Boe told him before taking his final breath and slipping away. The Doctor hugged Martha as she cried. Even though she had just met Boe, she understood that his dying was the passing of a species and of a great being. The Doctor though couldn't shed any more tears. He wasn't alone, he had his son, but Boe knew that he had never felt more alone in his life. He let Martha calm down before taking her back to the TARDIS.

Martha had refused to board though without him talking to her. She had sat down and crossed her arms angry that he wouldn't talk to her. That he kept ignoring her questions and avoiding her. She was right though, he owed her an explanation. He had only meant to tell her that he was the last of his kind but once he started to talk, he couldn't stop. He told her how the planet looked and how much he missed the burnt orange sky. He described to her the silver trees that looked like they were on fire when the morning sun hit them. He found himself telling her about losing Rose and that he had a son named Kiam. He even told her about Jack. He stopped before he told her about the kiss though.

"So why don't you travel with him?" Martha asked curiously as she finally stood up and followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"He has other responsibilities," The Doctor informed her. "He will come with us when he can. It is safer for Kiam though not to travel all the time. He is still too young. Back when my people were still around, children would not even be brought aboard a TARDIS until they were old enough to defend themselves. He has no one else though." The Doctor looked down as he flicked the switches on the TARDIS. Though he believed the words when he said them, he would come to realize in time, it wasn't true. He had Jack, he would always have Jack, he just had to find a way to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_With this chapter the rating moves to mature. I wasn't planning on it so soon but Jack had his own plans._

The Doctor dropped Martha off and returned to the hub mere minutes after he had left it. Jack looked up from behind his desk. The Doctor looked sad and Jack wondered where he had been.

"I lied to you," the Doctor informed him as he stood near the TARDIS doors. Jack leaned back in his chair and waited for the Doctor to continue. He wasn't surprised that the Doctor had lied to him, the fact he was admitting it was what surprised him. "Rose isn't dead."

"Then where is she?" Jack questioned. Any hope he had of having a relationship with the Doctor dying.

"She's trapped in a parallel universe." He sat down in the chair across from Jack. "I should have tried harder to get her back for Kiam, but I was so tired."

"I could help you," Jack offered. The Doctor shook his head.

"The walls have closed. Opening them again could destroy the universes. Hopefully she can be happy there. Happier than she was with me." He spoke the last sentence so low it was almost as if he was talking to himself.

"She loved you," Jack told him.

"She loved him," the Doctor replied.

"You are him," Jack argued.

"Not according to Rose." All illusions that Jack had that the Doctor and Rose had been happy together disappeared with the next words. "She wanted to take my son."

Jack stood and came around the desk. He knelt down in front of the Doctor and wrapped his arms around him. The Doctor held him back, holding on so tightly it was as if Jack was the only thing keeping him grounded. Jack looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. He barely had time to register it before the Doctor pressed his mouth against Jack's. It went through Jack's mind that this was a bad idea but he couldn't bring himself to pull back a second time. Instead he opened his mouth slightly as he kissed him back fighting for dominance. He was shocked when the Doctor let him take it.

His mind caught up to the fact that his hands had moved from holding the Doctor and were now working to remove the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor's own hands were nimbly working to open Jack's shirt. Jack pulled back from the Doctor's mouth as he pulled his undershirt off over his head.

"My room?" Jack panted.

"Kiam is in there," the Doctor reminded him. Jack never pictured their first time would be in his office but he wasn't about to stop now. He pulled the Doctor to his feet and turned him so that his back was to the desk. With a swipe of his arm he moved the items on the desk aside and then pushed the Doctor gently so he was laying back on it. From there it was only a matter of moments until he had the Doctor's trousers off.

The Doctor cried out as their bodies joined together, but Jack pressed their mouths together once more to silence him. He was desperate as his body moved with the Doctor's. The Doctor pulled him down, wrapping his arms and legs around Jack, their mouth's never parting for long until they both found their release. After Jack collapsed back into the chair he had pulled the Doctor out of as the Doctor continued to lay on the desk, breathing heavily.

"That was unexpected," Jack commented as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked more relaxed then when he had first returned to the hub.

"Do you regret it?" Jack questioned. A part of him was wondering why the Doctor wasn't all ready dressed and out the door, while another part was thankful he was still there.

"No," The Doctor informed him. "Do you?"

"Of course not. I waited a long time for you. Though I always pictured us in a bed with you on your knees," Jack admitted. The Doctor smiled at him, cocking his head slightly to the side. He could hear Kiam beginning to cry from Jack's room. He waited for a moment to see if he would calm down on his own. The crying though was getting louder and the Doctor realized he would go into a full meltdown if he wasn't fed soon.

"Next time," He told Jack as he pulled himself up. His legs shook slightly as he found his discarded pants and trousers. Pulling them on he turned to Jack once more. "Where is the bag I left for Kiam?"

"Down by his cot," Jack answered quietly. The Doctor kissed him on the cheek before heading off to take care of his son. Jack just sat there not quite believing what he had been told. He never imagined that he would have a chance with the Doctor. Sure he had always hoped, but he never thought it would actually happen. He swore in pain as he pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The pain was real but that still didn't convince him. Grabbing his own trousers, he dressed quickly before taking off to his room.

The Doctor was sitting on his bed, resting against the pillows as he fed his son a bottle. He was singing softly to the child in a language that Jack didn't understand as he looked down at him. There was a softness in his eyes that Jack didn't think he had ever seen before. He didn't want to interrupt, but the Doctor must have heard him, because he looked over and then made a movement with his head to the side of the empty bed. Taking the hint Jack climbed down the ladder and then sat down on the bed beside them. The Doctor finished the song he was singing and then went quiet.

"What song was that?" Jack wondered.

"An old Gallifreyan Lullaby. It was old even when I was a child," The Doctor answered.

"What is it about?"

"There is no real translation to it that I could give you, except it is about Time Lords sitting among the stars watching over the people below," The Doctor yawned. "I am going to go after Kiam is done eating."

"You are welcome to sleep here." Jack offered. Once again he was surprised as the Doctor accepted. Jack climbed underneath the blankets and rested as the Doctor continued to feed his soon. As soon as Kiam had finished his bottle and drifted off to sleep, the Doctor put him back in his cot. He than lay down on Jack's bed, trying to get comfortable in the unfamiliar blankets. He kept tossing and turning, until Jack turned on his side, reached over and wrapped his arm around the Doctor pulling him close. The Doctor finally closed his eyes and soon they both were asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Though the Doctor continued to travel with Martha and with Jack on occasion, he found himself trying to keep the two lives separate. With Martha there was a lot of running for his life and into problems. She tried to find out more about his son and his relationship with Jack but he avoided, side stepped or flat out refused to answer her questions, yet he told Jack everything about her. Time with her was spent getting running out of his system, while time with Jack was fun and to places that were safe for Kiam. It wasn't fair to Martha, not by any reasoning the Doctor could come up with, yet still he continued to drag her in to trouble. He tried to make it up to her by taking her fun places every once in a while and showing her the universe wasn't all dangerous. Why she stayed with him during those first two months he would never know.

Despite the Daleks and a man called Lazarus, he never thought about bringing his two lives together. That all changed though one day. Martha and him were trapped aboard a ship that was being destroyed by a sun that turned out to be alive. The people on board had harvested the sun causing it pain. He had looked directly at it and felt it's pain as it invaded his body and mind. He was literally burning from the inside out and it weakened him. He tried not to let Martha know just how tired and sick he truly felt as they took off in the TARDIS once more. He wasn't thinking clearly though and rather then taking her back to her flat, he accidentally took her back to the hub with him. He landed right in Jack's office and walked quickly to the door without grabbing his coat first.

Martha followed him off of the TARDIS and into a very cluttered office. The Doctor was all ready out of the room and down a set of stairs. Martha looked out of the room and saw the Doctor leaning into a good looking man's arms. She was surprised when the Doctor lifted his head and kissed the man on the lips in a passionate kiss. She knew that the man must be Jack but she didn't realize that the Doctor was in a relationship with him. It certainly explained why he never looked at her and ignored her flirting.

"You feel hot sweetie," Jack said as they finally broke apart. He kissed the Doctor on the forehead and then laid his cheek on it.

"I just need to rest," The Doctor told Jack honestly. He looked around the hub confused. "Where is Kiam?"

"Gwen took him out to get some fresh air," Jack informed the Doctor. Jack saw Martha coming down the stairs slowly. She was looking at the rift manipulator and computers with fascination. "I am surprised you brought Martha."

"I didn't think," The Doctor answered. He was falling asleep on his feet as he held Jack. "I can take her home." He started to move away from Jack, swaying slightly on his feet as he did.

"The only place you are going is to bed. I can drive her home if she wants to go but she is welcome to stay here as well," Jack commented. He scooped the Doctor up in his arms, holding him bridal style.

"Put me down," The Doctor protested half heartedly with a chuckle.

"No." Jack turned to Martha. "Have a seat. I am going to put him to bed."

"I am not a child," The Doctor interrupted, squirming slightly.

"And then I will be back to hear what you decided. Feel free to look around just don't touch anything," Jack continued as if the Doctor hadn't said anything. He carried the Doctor to the entrance of his room only setting him down so he could climb down the ladder, closing the hatch behind him.

"Jack?" The Doctor questioned confused at the action.

"I am going to help you relax," Jack informed the Doctor. He pulled the Time Lord close to him, kissing him deeply again. The Doctor broke the kiss first, panting slightly. It worried Jack but he could see the want in the Doctor's eyes. He helped the Doctor to undress and then to lay down on the bed. The Doctor lay on his back staring at Jack as Jack undressed himself. "I don't know why you are laying like that. You are suppose to be on your knees." Jack informed him as he climbed up on the bed. The smile the Doctor gave him as he rolled over, sent his heat racing. Without further comment he joined him on the bed.

-DW-

Martha chose to stay after the Doctor went to sleep. She stayed long enough that Gwen returned with Kiam and she finally got to meet the baby. The Doctor slept for almost 15 hours straight and during that time Jack cared for him while she took care of Kiam. The Doctor was feeling better when he woke up and while he wasn't happy that Martha now knew of his life with Jack and Kiam he accepted it. He even went so far as to not argue when Jack suggested that the four of them take a trip together. Perhaps if he had things would have turned out differently.

There wasn't a problem when they set out to a planet called Fellspoon, where the mountains swayed in the wind. In fact they had fun running and racing across the moving the land. It was only as the day progressed that the danger arrived. They called themselves the Family of the Blood and they wanted the Time Lord. The four of them ran as they were being shot at. Jack bringing up the rear as the Doctor held tightly to Kiam.

"Did they see you?" The Doctor questioned as he turned to them.

"I don't know," Martha answered, confused and afraid.

"Jack did they see you?" He asked more firmly.

"Not my face," Jack replied immediately. He ran to the console and starting to set the take off sequence. The Doctor let him as he handed Martha his son.

"We can't keep running from them. They are able to track me," The Doctor told Jack. "They are a short lived species though, so we only need to hide for a short while. A few months at most and then we will be safe again."

"You could stop them," Jack told the Doctor. The Doctor looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"I can't," He told Jack. He let Jack drive the TARDIS, helping a little as he dug out a fob watch. He really didn't want to become human. The pain was going to be almost unbearable, but he had to do this. Not because he was afraid of the family but because he was afraid of himself. "I am going to hide from them. There is a device aboard the TARDIS called the chameleon circuit and I am going to use it to make myself human. I should have enough residual memory to let you both in and remember Kiam is my son."

"I could take you back to Torchwood," Jack offered.

"No, it isn't safe. This is the only way. Please Jack, I need you to let me do this. I am going to need you to look after me and make sure that I don't hurt anyone. You know how humans are and we can't have that," The Doctor told him as he pulled down a helmet. To it he connected the watch.

"Anything else I need to know?" Jack wondered.

"Don't let me eat pears. I hate pears. John smith will be the identity that she gives me and he might do something stupid and eat a pear. I don't want to wake up tasting that." The Doctor made a face and Jack laughed. He leaned in and kissed him. The Doctor kissed him deeply back and Jack felt as though it was like he was saying goodbye. He broke the kiss and then walked over to Martha. He took his son in his arms, cuddling him close. He would still have Kiam and the memories of his time with him would still be there when he woke up but he still felt like he was leaving his son. He kissed him on the head before handing him back. "Take him from the room please."

"Are you sure about this Doctor," Jack questioned as they watched Martha go.

"It has to be done. The TARDIS will set up the new identity for me and then take us to where we will be safe. Stay close, don't let me push either of you away," The Doctor said. He kissed Jack one last time and then walked over to the helmet. Grabbing it he hesitated before placing it on his head.

"Will it hurt?" Jack wondered.

"Yes," The Doctor replied. He placed the helmet on his head and almost immediately he began to scream. It took all of Jack's will power not to rush over and yank the helmet off of the Doctor's head. He watched on as the Doctor kicked and writhed, holding his head, until finally he collapsed on the floor of the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed as she landed and Jack set her into stand by mod.

"Time to go Martha," Jack called out as he lifted the Doctor into his arms. Martha joined him as the four of them stepped off the TARDIS and into their new lives.


	10. Chapter 10

John smith woke up feeling safe and warm in his bed. It had been a few long months since he had joined the Academy as a teacher. Though he was happy here he was beginning to think it was time to move on. He sat up slightly and made sure that Kiam was still asleep in his cot before rolling over to look at Jack. Jack still shared his bed at night and though they were together now, John had never felt as though they were farther apart. He had given up everything after his wife passed and left with Jack for a fresh start. There love was forbidden and in the wrong places could get them killed but they always had each other, until recently. Jack refused to make love to him now and when John looked in his eyes he could see pain, even though Jack claimed he was happy. John reached out and caressed the side of Jack's face. After the school year they would leave and hopefully find a place Jack could be happy with him again.

John climbed out of bed, not wanting Martha to catch them when she brought his morning meal and tea. Martha knew of their love and was sworn to secrecy. She had came with them to work as a maid at the academy while Jack was introduced as his guard and friend. Thankfully no one had questioned much why he needed a guard and Jack was allowed to stay at the academy as one of the teachers as well. Jack was good with guns and good with the boys and John had hoped he would be happier. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," John called out. John pulled his robe on as the door opened. Martha entered carrying two plates of food, a cup of coffee, a cup of tea and a small bowl of porridge, all balanced on a tray. She hesitated when she saw that he was dressing but he didn't seem to mind that she was in the room.

"Pardon me, Mister Smith. You're not dressed yet. I can come back later," Martha said, turning her back to him.

"It's all right," John smiled. She sat the tray down on the table as Jack groaned sitting up. He rubbed his face, squinting his eyes at the bright morning light. He saw Martha in the room and flopped back down, covering his face with a pillow. Martha hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. John walked over and locked it before heading to the small table by the window to eat.

"You're breakfast will be cold," He informed Jack as he sat out the two plates. He watched amused as Jack finally made his way out of bed and stumbled slightly to join him by the window. Jack never seemed to sleep much but when he did, he always needed a few cups of coffee before he was awake.

"Did you sleep well," Jack asked as he sat down. He picked up the coffee and took a drink of it. Though Martha tried and the coffee was decent. Jack missed the coffee Ianto would make. The first thing he was doing after they left, was returning to the hub and drinking several cups of it. Well maybe the second, the first thing he planned on doing was having his way with the Doctor's body. John kept trying to get him to sleep with him and Jack found himself refusing. It didn't feel right to take advantage of the Doctor without his knowing. Even the fact that they had been lovers before he had gone into hiding didn't help.

"I had a dream I was the Doctor again and last night Martha was there as my companion. I was a man from another world," John explained. He had the dreams often and Jack knew all about them. It was his job to take John's mind off of them so that he didn't realize the dreams were true.

"You know that it is impossible," Jack informed him and John nodded. He opened his mouth to speak again but Kiam took that moment to begin to fuss. Jack stood and quickly went over to the baby. He scooped him up and then changed him before taking him to John. John happily took the child in his arms, kissing his sleepy head.

"Martha made you porridge," John exclaimed happily. He picked up the spoon and made sure it wasn't too hot before placing a bite in Kiam's mouth. The baby made a face as he gummed the food.

"I don't think he likes it," Jack informed John as most of the food ended up on Kiam's night clothes. They had only started him on eating mushy foods recently and Jack was surprised how much the two of them ended up wearing. He wasn't sure how much actually ended up in the baby's stomach but it couldn't have been a lot.

"It's just new," John answered softly giving him another bite. He kept looking at the baby as he spoke to Jack again. "I was thinking that after the school year is over we move on again."

"Where to?" Jack questioned. John didn't have an answer for that. He just wanted to go somewhere they could be happy again. He couldn't let Jack see though how much it broke his heart when Jack finished his breakfast and then left the room without even saying goodbye.

-DW-

Days at the academy had become routine. He would get up and dress. There were lessons in the class room in the morning and then in the afternoon, he helped Jack with the shooting lessons. After he would have time to himself to go and explore the village or just to read. There was one thing he did love and would miss and that was the extensive library that the academy had. He happily went through it, gathering a large pile of books to take back to his room. He grabbed to many though and was slowly carrying them back when he ran into one of the nurses.

"Good morning Mister Smith," Nurse Redfern said pleasantly. He stopped suddenly and several of his books went crashing to the ground. "Let me help you."

"No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve? Tell you what. If you could take these." He handed her the pile of books he was still holding so that he could retrieve the books off the floor. He made a new pile and then went to take the ones she was holding. She continued to hold them though and so the two of them made their way down the hall and towards his room.

"Just this way Matron," He said pleasantly as they walked.

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather well, matronly. Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan" She told him. He hesitated slightly by her tone. She was flirting with him and while he was use to being flirted with something was different about her.

"Joan?" He questioned, as his eyes looked around for a quick exit.

"That's my name, and your's is John isn't it?" She asked. He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, yes it is," He said.

"Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?" She asked him.

"I hadn't thought about it," he lied. He had thought about it and wanted to go with Jack, but he knew they couldn't. It was nice to think of them dancing together with other couples. He thought he might like to dance. In one of his dreams he saw himself dancing around with Kiam's mother as Jack watched on.

"It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me." He could hear the hopefulness in her voice as she said it. She wanted him to ask her to the dance. He couldn't though. He began to stammer as he backed away from her nervously. He wasn't paying attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth or where he was going as he just focused on not turning and running.

"The stairs," Joan said suddenly interrupting him. His mind had just enough time to wonder what she meant by that before he felt himself falling down them. He tumbled, landing hard at the bottom and cracking his head against the post for the rail. His world went slightly black for a moment and he fought to remain conscious. He barely registered when Joan joined him.

"John are you all right?" She asked worried.

"Mmm," He answered as he sat up. The world spun and he decided that maybe laying back down would be better.

"Is anything hurting?" Joan asked as he sat up once more. He leaned back against the wall as she looked at him.

"My head," He moaned. There was a bump all ready forming where he had hit his head and it was going to be sore. He was more embarrassed that he had fallen down the stairs then hurt. He just wanted to go hide in his room.

"John," Jack cried out and was by his side moments later. "What happened?"

"He fell down the stairs. We need to get him to his room so I can check his head," Joan answered. John felt himself being picked up in Jack's strong arms and though he protested slightly, it felt nice to be held by the one he loved again. He just wished it was under different circumstances.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack laid John down on the bed. John had been so limp and still in his arms that Jack was worried they were going to have to take him to the TARDIS. They hadn't planned for the Doctor falling down the stairs and smacking his head against the railing. Hell they hadn't planned for anything and this wasn't a good time for medicine. Joan was skilled for her time but she couldn't help the Doctor. Thankfully a moment later Martha rushed into the room.

"I heard he fell down the stairs," She explained. She had Kiam with her because she wasn't sure who she could trust to leave him with. She sat him in a small play pen on the other side of the room and he began to wail his protest.

"Was it appropriate to bring his son in?" Joan snipped slightly as she examined the John's head. He was going to need stitches. She reached for her suture kit. Martha glanced at the medicine she picked up and then nodded to Jack that it was all right. They weren't sure if he had the same allergies now that he was human but they weren't going to take any chances. They let Joan work and soon he had six black sutures in his brow. Joan covered them with a bandage.

"He is going to have a headache when he wakes. I am going to leave him a couple of aspirin for it," Joan stated reaching into her bag.

"He can't take aspirin. I have some of his medication in the cupboard," Jack told her firmly. She gave him a look like he was insane.

"I am sure he will be fine with the aspirin," She insisted.

"If you give it to him, it will kill him. Then I will kill you and I really don't want to because I like you," Jack informed her with a sad smile. Joan swallowed hard. She didn't want to leave John's side while he was still out but she believed Jack.

"Let me know when he awakens, if he needs anything," Joan told Jack. She left the room quickly. Martha waited until she was gone before turning to Jack.

"You brought his medicine?" She questioned him.

"No, now hurry to the TARDIS and check what she thinks before he wakes up," Jack told Martha. She nodded and rushed out of the room. Kiam was still screaming in his play pen and so Jack went and scooped him up. He cuddled the baby close. "You're daddy has gotten himself into a mess."

-DW-

John opened his eyes to find that he was in his room. He had been changed into his pajamas and Jack was sitting nearby with Kiam looking at him with worry in his eyes. Thankfully Kiam was to young to know what had happened to his daddy. He was just happily sitting on Jack's lap eating his dinner. What had happened he had been talking with Joan and now he was in his bed. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked Jack softly. Jack jumped slightly. He had been distracted momentarily by the baby.

"You don't remember," Jack questioned in concern. The John shook his head.

"I was talking to Joan and then I woke up here," He explained. He tried to concentrate but there was a horrible throbbing in his head and he groaned. Jack sat Kiam down on a blanket on the floor before moving to John's side. He took two strange looking pills out of a bottle.

"From what I was told, you were backing up and fell down the stairs. You hit your head pretty hard on the railing and have sutures now. If you take these though it will help your head," He explained. He handed them to John along with a glass of water. John put them in his mouth and washed them down. He leaned back on the bed closing his eyes again against the bright light. "What were you two talking about?"

"She wants me to take her to the dance tomorrow night," John explained.

"I see," Jack's voice sounded soft but John could hear the jealousy coming through.

"I didn't say yes, but perhaps I should," He snipped. He would have loved to go to the dance with Jack but it was forbidden. One dance with Joan would be fun and a way to relax. Jack could even take Martha if he wanted to and they could find a sitter within the academy for Kiam. He didn't voice that opinion though.

"I won't stop you," Jack sounded hurt.

"You have no right to be jealous. You won't even touch me anymore. I thought we were happy before we came here. I was even thinking about leaving here with you, but maybe I should stay," John informed him. Jack closed his eyes a moment, reminding himself it wasn't the Doctor he was talking to but John. The Doctor would have never voiced the lack of intimacy the two of them shared. Still when the Doctor came back would he share John's opinion.

"Do whatever you want to," Jack snipped. He stood and picked up Kiam. He sat him on the bed next to John before leaving the room. John watched him go. He wanted to call out after Jack, to apologize but he didn't. There relationship had been hard from the beginning, yet despite his efforts to keep Jack close they had drifted apart. Maybe he should pursue his interest in Joan. She obviously was keen on him and a dance would be fun. Making up his mind that he would take her, he moved to sit up. His head spun and so he gave up on that idea. Beside him his son gurgled happily. He slid down a little more on the bed so he could watch him. At least he would always have Kiam.

-DW-

As John huddled in a home late the next day. He was beginning to think the universe was against him for wanting to be happy. He hadn't seen Jack all the next day. He wondered where he could have gone off to. He had wanted to apologize for upsetting him the say before but he ended up finding Joan first. Perhaps if he had found Jack first the day would have gone different. They would have made up and then gone for a walk in the village. He would have bought Jack a new coat or something to make him smile before they returned to their room. Dinner would be quite between the three of them and the talk would come easily.

By running into Joan first he had spent the day with her. He had left Kiam with Martha as the two of them had gone to the village together and he showed off saving a woman and her child. They had talked all day, learning about each other. He was falling for Joan that much was certain. So much that when she mentioned the dance again, he had accepted. The dance had been fun until Martha had been taken hostage by one of his students, a maid, a little girl and a man he thought he recognized. They kept demanding he give them the Time Lord. He didn't even know what a Time Lord was.

Martha had gotten the upper hand and they returned to the school to defend it. Jack had been there and he had been happy to see him as they defended the school. In the end they had to run. They had taken refuge in a small house that was owned by the little girl's parents. He sat on the couch with Martha and Joan as Jack stood in the corner watching them. He was holding Kiam in his arms as he leaned against the wall.

The small group kept trying to convince him that the dreams he had been having were real. That he was really a Time Lord and that strange blue box that they were guarding was his TARDIS. He kept insisting that it wasn't his though. He wasn't that man. He was John Smith. He was a teacher, a father to Kiam and a lover to Jack. Part of his fear was if the Time Lord was real, what if the last two weren't. He could live with not being a teacher,though he enjoyed his job. He didn't want to have to live without Kiam or Jack. The thought that the little boy wasn't his broke his heart. So instead of listening to their logic he pleaded with them that it wasn't true. They were lying to him. He made up his mind though. He couldn't keep being responsible for more deaths.

"I must go to them, before anyone else dies," He insisted standing up. He started to walk towards Jack to tell Kiam goodbye.

"You can't. Martha, there must be something we can do," Joan insisted, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to look at them.

"Not without the watch," Martha insisted. John through his hands up in the air.

"You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" He questioned her rather harshly.

"He was lonely," Jack answered. John turned to look at Jack. He started to open his mouth but Jack spoke again before he could protest. "But he was learning that he didn't have to be."

There was a knock at the door. Martha went to open it, sure that if it was the scarecrows or the people that they wouldn't knock but barge in. One of the students named Tim was waiting out side the door. In his hand he held the watch that held the Doctor's essence. By opening the watch they could release the Doctor back and he would be able to save them. In the end though it was still John's choice of whether or not he wanted to and John refused to take it.

He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and build a life, especially when Tim talked about being afraid of the Doctor. The man they wanted him to become burned at the center of time and was like fire and ice and rage. Did they really want that man back? He grabbed the watch from Tim and held it in his hand. The sound of the village being destroyed echoed in the quiet room. He could feel the watch calling out to him to open it. His hand shook.

"Why could I hear it talking to me?" Tim asked.

"Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing," John rattled off without thinking. The words brought a smile to Jack and Martha's face but John's mouth dropped in horror. "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back," Martha exclaimed happily.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Jack and I..." He trailed off as he looked at Jack.

"That won't end," Jack promised him.

"What about Kiam?" He asked desperately.

"He is still your son. Opening the watch won't change that either," Jack stepped forward. "Can we have a moment?" He asked the others. They left the room and Jack sat down on the couch with Kiam in his arms still. He patted the empty spot next to him and after a moment John sat.

"I know you don't understand. I wish there was more time, but people need you. This isn't fair to you but I promise you nothing will change between us. I love him every bit as much as I love you, but I miss him. I lay next to you every night John and think about him. You will still have me and Kiam and once you have your memories back you will remember how much you love the stars and traveling," Jack tried to reassure him. He knew his words would hurt John but if it meant he would have the Doctor back he had to say them. He leaned in and kissed John softly.

"What if I just give them the watch. We could continue to live here. We will leave tonight," John tried.

"We could, but we don't have to live in fear where we are from. I can kiss you and take you to dances if that is what you want," Jack told him. He took John's hand in his. "The decision is yours but I promise I will be here regardless."

-DW-

Jack never knew what happened aboard the spaceship. He didn't ask the Doctor how he managed to blow it up. The Doctor wanted to take care of the family on his own but Jack wasn't going to let him live with it on his conscious. The two of them could take care of the family together. They barely spoke as they locked the father in unbreakable changes forged in the heart of a dwarf star. They then tricked the mother into the event horizon of a collapsing star. Jack would never admit how scared the Doctor made him when he trapped the little girl inside the mirrors, but it was him who came up with freezing the son in a statis field so that he could guard the fields of England. They wanted to live forever and so together they made sure they did.

They returned to the village just long enough to pick up Kiam and Martha and say goodbye to Tim. The Doctor gave him the now empty fob watch before sending them back to the stars. They floated in the vortex as Martha watched Kiam again so Jack and the Doctor could rest. They both laid there exhausted but unable to sleep as they stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get close to John," Jack apologized finally.

"I understand," The Doctor answered though he didn't sound like he meant it.

"I felt as though I was cheating on you with him. I love you and missed you everyday and it broke my heart that you wanted Joan but I understood. I pushed you away," Jack explained. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around the Doctor. "I am happy you are back but if you want me to leave I will."

"Don't be an idiot," The Doctor sighed. He turned to look at Jack. He kissed him softly but soon the kissing became desperate. Jack hands remapped out the Doctor's body as he gave into the desire that he had been holding back for the last few months. He quickly prepped the Doctor, leaving him on his back so that he could see his face as he pushed into his body. Neither one of them lasted long as they were both to far gone to last. Jack fell forward on to the Doctor kissing him, not letting any part of their bodies become separated, not even after they both found their release. He had the Doctor back and he was determined never to lose him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Though the Doctor claimed Jack was an idiot things still seemed tense between the two of them. Not only did he drop of Martha but he also dropped of Jack and took off in the TARDIS alone with Kiam. He didn't know how long he lay on his bed miserable as he watched his son sleep. He remembered everything that happened while he was John Smith. From the early days where he still felt happy with Jack to laying in bed and wondering what had happened between them. He had felt so alone those long nights as he had silently begged for Jack to notice him but had said nothing. He knew it had been hard for Jack to see John Smith as him but he knew why he had started to turn to Joan. As he watched, Kiam woke up and lifted his head, looking around. He seemed confused and the Doctor realized that he was looking for Jack.

"Are you looking for papa?" The Doctor asked. He hadn't even thought about the words until they were out of his mouth. He had meant to say Jack but the word papa just felt right. Jack was Kiam's papa, he had been there for them throughout the last few months. Never asking for more then what the Doctor was ready to give him. Of course he would have missed the Doctor. He may have been John, but John wasn't him. He would have never enjoyed the quaint life that John lead as a teacher at the academy. Standing up, he scooped up his son and went to the console room. He landed in the hub by the rift manipulator. He went looking for Jack and found him in his office. He was working his way through a bottle of whiskey and had almost finished it.

"You came back," Jack slurred in surprise at seeing the Doctor.

"Of course I came back. It has only been a few hours," The Doctor sighed.

"Try a few days," Jack informed him.

"Oh," The Doctor exclaimed. He pulled out the chair across from Jack and sat down in it. "I'm sorry Jack I must have changed the settings on the TARDIS. I only stayed away while he napped so I could think."

"And," Jack snipped slightly. The Doctor didn't think he deserved it but he wasn't going to press it while Jack was drunk. In fact he didn't want to be having this conversation at all while Jack was drunk. Still he had to say enough for Jack to consider becoming sober again so that they could talk.

"And I understand why you pushed John away. Kiam also wanted his papa." The Doctor let the words hang in the air as he watched Jack's eyes grow wide. He couldn't take them back now and he hoped that Jack didn't reject the idea. He loved Jack and Kiam being able to call Jack papa only seemed logical to him.

"Do you want me to be his papa?" Jack questioned as the words sunk in. The Doctor nodded. Jack smiled. His face fell again though as he reached out for Kiam and the Doctor pulled him back slightly.

"You're drunk Jack. Go to bed, sober up and in the morning we will talk again," The Doctor told him sternly.

"Fine," Jack said. He stood up and stretched, belching loudly. The Doctor watched as Jack then proceeded to scratch himself before heading to the ladder. He missed the first rung and landed hard on the floor of the bedroom. The Doctor rushed over to see if he was all right and Jack was all ready snoring on the floor. Sighing, the Doctor carefully made his way down, avoiding stepping on Jack.

"Your papa is an idiot sometimes," He informed their son as he placed him in his cot. He had pretty much out grown it the last few months and so they would need to replace it soon. The Doctor turned and lifted Jack off the floor and helped him into bed. He was removing Jack's shoes, when Jack giggled.

"Come to bed sweethearts," Jack offered. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Jack. I will come to bed later. Right now Kiam just woke from his nap and needs to eat," The Doctor said. Jack snored again and the Doctor wondered how much of the conversation Jack would remember. He was willing to have the one about him being Kiam's papa again once Jack woke though. He covered Jack up. Kissing him softly on his head. "Sleep well Jack."

Lifting Kiam out of his cot again, he headed back up the ladder to the Torchwood kitchen. He wondered if there was anything there that he could use to make Kiam lunch, so he didn't have to go out into Cardiff. As he passed through Jack's office, a splotch of red caught his eye. Going over to investigate he found a tiny pair of converse sneakers that were Kiam's size. Putting them back, so Jack could give them to him later. He finally made his way to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was waking up. He didn't want to wake up though. He had been having a good dream where the Doctor had returned to him. The Doctor had wanted him to be Kiam's papa and the two of them were all right after what happened. Jack didn't want to wake up to the cold reality of the Doctor's side of the bed empty and the little boy he had come to love as his own gone. There was a strange heaviness on his chest. It was uncomfortable but felt about the right weight for Kiam. Jack could even hear Kiam's happy babble still. Realizing that wasn't part of his dream Jack opened his eyes a crack and looked straight into the the blue eyes of Kiam. The baby smiled at him happily as he continued to babble and drool.

"You're vocal today," Jack told him happily as he leaned forward to kiss the baby on the head.

"He missed you. We both did," The Doctor stated. Jack looked over to see the Doctor was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was staring at Jack hesitantly as if he wasn't sure that he was welcome. Jack wrapped his arms around Kiam as he sat up. Kiam reached out and grabbed Jack's lip in his hand. Jack chuckled pulling the little hand off.

"I missed you both too. I thought I was just dreaming that you came back," Jack admitted.

"I'm really here." The Doctor continued to stand next to the wall making no move to get closer.

"What made you come back?" Jack questioned he stood up, needing a cup of coffee. He lifted Kiam up with him as he headed to the ladder. He had negotiated the ladder many times before they got stuck at the academy with the baby in his arms. It was a little more difficult now that he was larger but Jack still made it. The Doctor followed him up.

"I was watching Kiam sleep and thinking," The Doctor started.

"Sulking," Jack interrupted. The Doctor nodded, he couldn't deny it. But to be fair Jack had been sulking to over alcohol. The Doctor didn't have that luxury. Not only did he burn off most alcohol way to quickly, he also had his child to take care of. He had to be the responsible parent if Jack was drunk. He smiled at the thought that he was thinking of Jack as Kiam's parent again. If he was honest with himself, Jack had been though from the minute he stepped off the TARDIS with the baby strapped to his chest.

"What did you decide?" Jack questioned as they reached the kitchen and the Doctor still hadn't spoke again. Jack handed the baby to the Doctor so that he could make a cup of coffee for himself and a tea for the Doctor. The Doctor sat down at the table.

"I want you to be Kiam's papa, if you want to be," The Doctor told him.

"So does this mean you forgive me for what happened at the academy?" Jack questioned.

"I understand why you pushed me away," The Doctor answered. Jack accepted the answer. He knew forgiveness between the two of them would come in time. If he was honest he hadn't forgiven the Doctor for becoming John Smith in the first place. He also understood why the Doctor had did it, but in the end they still had to take care of the family and he had lost several months with him. Jack handed the Doctor his tea and leaned in for a kiss. The Doctor kissed him back as Jack sat down. Grabbing the newspaper off the table he looked at the front of it.

"Who is Aubrey Fairchild?" The Doctor asked as he looked at it.

"He took over as prime minister after Harriet Jones was forced to step down. I still don't understand that one. I wasn't happy with her because she was giving Torchwood files away but her demise happened quickly," Jack told him. The Doctor shrugged.

"She looked tired," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack stared at him opened mouth for a moment. "She blew up the Sycorax ship as they were trying to leave. She could have ushered the country into it's golden era but that one act ruined it." He knew they had listened to him from watching the telly while he visited with Rose. He just didn't care enough about the prime minister to pay attention when they were replaced. Only a few of them stood out in his memories as important parts of history.

"Then it is better she is out of office. The twenty first century is when everything changes and we have to be ready." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"What does that even mean?" The Doctor questioned with a chuckle. He moved Kiam's hand away from the hot cup of tea as he took a drink of it. Jack didn't answer him as he began to laugh as well. Neither one of them really knew why they were laughing but it felt good just to laugh. Once he calmed down he finished off his tea and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jack wondered as the Doctor rinsed out his tea cup and sat it down.

"There is going to be a migration here soon. Fancy a run?" The Doctor asked Jack lifting his eyebrows. Jack nodded eagerly as the two of them raced to the TARDIS.

-DW-

"I can't believe you almost go us stuck in 1969," Martha complained as they walked down the street, heading back to where the TARDIS had been left.

"How was I suppose to know that the house had weeping angels in it?" The Doctor answered her as he tried to calm Kiam down. The baby was still screaming from the headache that traveling without the TARDIS could cause. In normal circumstances he wouldn't have even attempted to use the vortex manipulator with his son in tow, but it was the only safe way to guarantee he got everyone back to the right time together.

"See it is a good thing we had this," Jack tapped his wrist with his finger.

"It is still a space hopper," The Doctor teased him.

"And what is yours then?" Jack questioned as he wrapped a hand around the Doctor's waist and pulled him close.

"A sports car." The Doctor smiled at Jack. Jack shook his head.

"You're just lucky you had me," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor leaned slightly into Jack for a moment as they continued to walk. He was going to get his TARDIS back and then put Kiam to sleep in his crib. The TARDIS would be able to help him with the headache the vortex manipulator had caused and would also allow him some alone time with Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

The angels had the phone booth. Well of course they did. It couldn't be as easy as returning to the TARDIS and laying his son down for a nap before getting alone time with Jack. They had to make sure they moved through the old house slowly, checking every corner to make sure an angel wasn't there. They kept looking in as many directions as they could. Though the Doctor had Kiam with him he was angry he had to bring his son back into danger to get him help. Kiam had stopped screaming at least by he was still holding tightly onto the Doctor's coat, his face stained with tears. He was whimpering softly and the Doctor wished he knew a way of getting rid of the angels for making his son so miserable. He was going to have to invent a way to have the TARDIS come to him by remote in case this happened again.

"Angel," Jack whispered from his left.

"There is another behind us," Martha told them.

"Don't blink, just keep staring at them and moving forward. We are almost to the TARDIS," The Doctor reassured the group.

"Easy for you to say. Do you know how hard it is not to blink," Martha snipped slightly.

"No," Jack snipped back. The Doctor sighed loudly. Five minutes that was all he needed and then the four of them would be safe aboard the TARDIS. Peeking around the corner he saw angels were moving to surround the phone booth. He tapped Jack on the shoulder and move Kiam towards him. Kiam started to scream again as he was taken from the Doctor's arms, but the Doctor had a job to do. He crept forward slowly at first. The lights flashed as the angels tried to knock out the hanging light in the room. Pulling out his sonic, he quickly set it to the torch.

"Run," he told Jack and Martha. Holding the sonic high he ran to the TARDIS, key all ready in hand as he approached. The TARDIS door was opened quickly and the three of them continued to run to the console. The TARDIS rocked violently as the angels shook it trying to get in. The Doctor sent her into the vortex though, leaving them behind. They were trapped staring at each other unable to move. He landed the TARDIS in Torchwood before taking Kiam back from Jack.

Just being on the TARDIS had all ready began to calm Kiam down as she hummed in his mind. The Doctor though took him back further into the TARDIS. Within a half an hour, he had the baby bathed, dressed for bed and laying in his cot staring up at the stars on his mobile. The Doctor was singing to him softly when Jack came into the room. He leaned over to kiss him goodnight as Kiam's eyes drifted closed. The Doctor finished his song before sneaking out of the room with Jack to let their son sleep. The TARDIS would alert him when Kiam was awake again. In the mean time he could spend much needed time alone with Jack.

They went back down the hall to his and Jack's room, closing the door tightly behind them. He knew Martha was probably somewhere still on board but at the moment at that mattered was Jack. He pressed his mouth against Jack's kissing him deeply as the two of the walked back to the bed. He fell on it with Jack crawling up to lay on top of him as they continued to kiss. He ran his hands up Jack's side and Jack chuckled slightly. Curious he pulled back to look Jack in the eyes.

"Tickled," Jack explained leaning up to pull his shirt off.

"Humans," The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What Time Lord's aren't ticklish?" Jack questioned.

"Nope," the Doctor answered. He had a smugness about him that was just begging to have Jack prove him wrong. He got off the Doctor and moved down to his feet. He helped him take his shoes and socks off before tickling the bottom. The Doctor just stared at him narrowing his eyes a little. Jack wasn't deterred though as next he removed the Doctor's trousers and tickled behind his knees. Next went the Doctor's many shirts and Jack got a slight chuckle from the Doctor's under arm but not the reaction he was hoping for. That changed though as he tickled the Doctor's ribs.

"What was that about Time Lords not being ticklish?" Jack asked as he continued to tickle the Doctor. The Doctor howled with laughter trying to roll away from Jack. Jack had him successfully pinned though as he sat on the Doctor and continued to tickle his ribs.

"We aren't," The Doctor insisted even as he laughed. His laugh turned into a sharp intake of breath though as Jack leaned down and nuzzled his neck. He moaned as Jack latched on to it sucking softly. As he continued, he ran his hand down the Doctor's ribs getting a slight chuckle out of him. He could feel the Doctor hardening under his ministrations so he leaned back.

"Are you sure you're not ticklish," Jack asked. The Doctor was looking up at him with such want in his eyes that at that moment Jack didn't care the Doctor claimed he wasn't ticklish. He quickly stripped himself of his pants as he stood up to take off his own trousers. The Doctor continued to lay on the bed, exposed but looking completely comfortable as he waited for Jack. Jack had to take a deep breath as he removed his trousers. Grabbing the Doctor's legs he hoisted them up on his shoulders.

Their joining was quick and Jack relished every noise and every moan the Doctor made. He loved the fact that he could make the Doctor come undone in a way that no other in the universe could. The Doctor's body was his alone to provide pleasure to and explore. He planned to learn it all. Every freckle along the pale skin. Leaning over he pressed their lips together as he fell over the edge, bringing the Doctor with him. He lowered the Doctor's legs, keeping his body still pressed against the Time Lords as he kissed him lazily. The Doctor kissed him back, wrapping his arms sleepily around Jack's neck.

Jack picked him up and moved him more towards the center of the bed so they could lay comfortably and cuddle. He held the Doctor tightly to him as the Doctor laid with his head on his arm. He was almost asleep when he felt Jack pushing once more into his body. He moaned and gripped Jack's arm tightly. This time they moved together slowly as Jack did just listen to the Doctor but memorized every noise. He quickly learned his favorite was when the Doctor said his name almost breathlessly. He brought them both to release once more before pulling the blankets up, so they could settle down to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Martha decided it was time for her to move on. It wasn't an easy decision for her to make because she did enjoy traveling with the Doctor. The wonders that he had shown her would stick with her for the rest of her life. She wanted to be a doctor herself though. In order to do that she was going to have to finish her internship at the hospital and then be available to work long hours or be on call. On top of that, though she considered the Doctor a friend, she was beginning to feel as though she was intruding into his and Jack's life. Especially after she came out of her room one morning to find the two of them sitting on the Captain's chair together. They were talking softly as Jack held the Doctor and neither one of them noticed her as she entered the room and then turned around and left a moment later.

"You should come work for Torchwood," Jack suggested as she informed the Doctor that it was her last trip.

"I might in the future but there isn't a lot of people to care for at Torchwood," Martha answered back. The Doctor looked at her from where he was leaning against the console.

"They could always use someone like you at UNIT," The Doctor said softly. "I am going to put in a call to Sir Allistar for you." He had watched Martha taking care of alien species across the stars during their travels. She was to good of a doctor to be stuck at a regular hospital. At UNIT she would not only be able to practice medicine on regular patients but also the various aliens that UNIT came across.

"Thank you," Martha told him momentarily speechless. She went over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly for a moment. He was going to miss her but he understood that she felt her time in the TARDIS was over. All of his companions moved on in the end and he always ended up alone. This time he had Jack and Kiam to keep him company. So while saying goodbye to Martha was hard, he didn't have to travel alone on until he found someone else.

"One last trip," The Doctor said. He ran around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. As he passed by Jack and Kiam he did a little flourish in his jump and Jack chuckled. He made it back to the hand break. "I know just where to go." If it was one last trip he was going to make sure it was a good one.

The TARDIS landed with her usual groan on the planet of Felspoon. The ground shook beneath them as they exited the TARDIS into the marketplace of Felmay. The force field protected the tiny village from being buried beneath an avalanche but still allowed its inhabitants feel the breeze and to watch the mountains sway majestically in the breeze much like trees would on any other planet. The rock that made up Felspoon was so light it didn't offer much resistance to the high winds and how the planet developed the mountains in the first place was largely unknown.

"Is it safe," Jack asked as he stopped with Kiam just outside the door.

"Of course it's safe," The Doctor answered. At that moment a large rock tumbled down the side of the mountain and hit the force field. It sizzled loudly as the rock exploded into sand that was carried by the wind through the marketplace. "Ish," The Doctor added as Jack glared at him. He went back onto the TARDIS and returned a moment later with a coat on Kiam. Though the day wasn't to cool, the coat would help protect the baby from getting ash and sand in his face.

Jack didn't think that the Doctor would on purposely bring Kiam to anywhere dangerous, but his definition and everyone else's of the word safe widely varied. Still Jack trusted the Doctor to get them out of danger once they were in it and that was something the Doctor had accomplished time and time again.

"Jack look," the Doctor exclaimed happily as he drug him over to one of the little shops. Inside the shop were pieces of wires and other components that the Doctor would be able to use to repair the TARDIS. Jack looked at Martha apologetically as the Doctor began to dig through the parts trying to find pieces that he needed.

"Martha and I are going to explore more while you look," Jack spoke up after a moment. The Doctor had the top half of his body buried on a shelf as he reached to the very back trying to claim the piece he needed.

"Fine," The Doctor answered as he tugged on it. Jack shook his head as he took Kiam with them to look at the other shops. Though the place seemed isolated it had candles and other crafts from all over the universe. While Martha was busy examining blankets in rich colors and designs, Jack took Kiam over to another shop. Inside the alien sold costume jewelry. Jack looked through it until he found what he wanted. The ring looked simple enough as it was a simple black band with a silver band inlaid on top of it. It was expensive but worth it to Jack. He declined a bag as he pocketed the ring.

"Don't tell your daddy," Jack told Kiam. Kiam stared at him as he made babbling noises at Jack. "You just can't keep a secret can you?" Jack teased the baby. He made his way back to Martha and then the two of them returned to the Doctor. The Doctor had two bags full of his purchases from the shop but he looked pleased with himself.

"I can repair the TARDIS..."

"After we take Martha out to dinner. It is her last night with us," Jack interrupted. The Doctor pouted a little as he was eager to get to work. Jack handed him Kiam and then put the bags on the TARDIS. "Come on I saw a little restaurant just up the street. If you love a little shop then you should also love a little restaurant."


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor quickly found out that life was quieter aboard the TARDIS without Martha on it. Though he had Jack and Kiam still, Jack kept Kiam at Torchwood with him most of the time. At the moment though that was a good things as he walked silently down the corridors of a supposedly abandoned space shuttle. He didn't believe for one moment it was actually safe upon the shuttle or the men who asked him to go would have traveled here themselves. They wanted the black box from the flight to find out what happened to it and the only reason he agreed to go because he was curious as well. To his left he heard a strange shuffling noise, that was part of the normal moans and groans of the ship. Turning to investigate it, his phone took that moment to ring.

"It's not a good time Jack," He whispered as he opened the phone. The noise was getting louder as he continued to walk and he hoped it was just bugs. Knowing his luck though, he was going to have to run in a moment.

"Well when you get a chance, come back to the hub," Jack kept his voice low as well. He wasn't sure where the Doctor was and just hoped he made it back safely.

"Kiam," The Doctor asked worried.

"He's fine," Jack reassured him. "We just miss you."

"I will be there soon," The Doctor answered. He closed the door as the shuffling sound was in the next corridor. Peeking around the corner he could see that the corridor was full of spider like creatures. They had heard him and were making their way towards him, venom dripping from their fangs. There was no hope that the crew members were alive unless they had some how made it off the ship. The Mauta Mari were deadly to almost all species and they were quick. He just hoped he was faster and he was right he was going to have to run. Forgetting about the black box he took off towards the TARDIS. The entire time they were at his heels and he kicked several away from him. He got to the TARDIS door and unlocked her quickly letting himself inside. One followed him and he kicked it off before slamming the door shut behind him. He hissed in pain as he felt fangs drive into his leg and realized that he had missed one. Grabbing his sonic, he stunned the creature and limped his way to the console.

"Emergency protocol two. Take me to Jack." He told her as he released the hand break. His leg was all ready swelling from the bite and he could feel the toxins in his system. They made him feel woozy and he was sick on the TARDIS floor. His body could fight the toxins for longer then most species but time was of the essence here and he had to get to the medi-bay and get the first dose of the antidote into his system. He stumbled slightly as he walked. The TARDIS had moved the medi-bay close and he made it in with little problem. He made his way over to the cabinet that he kept the antidotes in and opened it. He became dizzy again and coughed as he became sick. He fell to his knees, unable to support himself as the TARDIS landed roughly.

-DW-

Jack rushed aboard the TARDIS as soon as she landed in his office. The light on the top was going crazy and he could hear the cloister bell sounding. That only meant one thing, the Doctor was in danger. Running aboard he cursed as he saw the spider like creature on the floor of the TARDIS. He recognized the Mauta Mari from his training in the Time Agency. Once bitten you only had about ten minutes to get the anti-venom before it killed you. Then you had to continue to have injections for the following week. He hoped the Doctor hadn't been bitten. Running out of the console room, he went straight into the medi-bay across the corridor. The Doctor was on the floor, heaving.

"Have you had the first injection?" Jack asked as he rushed over to him, his hopes dashed.

"No," The Doctor managed to get out. Jack grabbed the premade syringe from the cupboard. Kneeling down next to the Doctor, he uncapped the needle and pushed it through his suit trousers and into his thigh. The Doctor cried out in pain as Jack injected the anti-venom into the Doctor's system.

"Where were you bit?" Jack questioned.

"My leg," The Doctor answered as he collapsed backward. Jack caught him and carried him over to the bed. He laid the Doctor carefully on the bed. He propped the Doctor so that he was sitting up and his leg was lower than his hearts. Jack first hooked up an IV and started the second dose of the anti-venom that was given over a period of two hours in the IV. The next two hours were always the crucial ones and determined if the person who had been bitten would live or die. Jack knew what he was doing though and the Doctor was strong. He removed the Doctor's trousers and cleaned the bite wound thoroughly. The Doctor cried out in pain as he started but soon passed out.

Leaving his lover for just a moment he went out to the console room. The Mauta Mari looked as though it was dead, but Jack took out his gun and shot it just to be sure. He couldn't risk anyone else being bit, especially not their son. He disposed of the creature in the garbage chute and then pulled out his phone.

"Change of plans Gwen. The Doctor is hurt so I still need you to watch Kiam but I am not going to be able to get him tonight," Jack informed her as soon as she answered.

"Is he going to be all right?" Gwen asked in concern.

"Yes," Jack answered her, refusing to think anything else. He made his way back into the medi-bay. The Doctor's breath was ragged and Jack grabbed the oxygen mask that was near him. "I have to go."

"Take care of him." Gwen hung up. Jack dropped the phone back in his pocket and then placed the mask over the Doctor's mouth and nose. Sitting down on the bed beside his lover, he held his hand in one and reached into his pocket with the other. He pulled out the simple ring that he had purchased and planned to give to the Doctor tonight over dinner. He twirled it in his hand before dropping it back in his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next hour the Doctor's breathing continued to deteriorate. While it was normal for someone who had been bitten by the Mauta Mari, it was hard for Jack to remember that as it was his lover's life on the line. He clipped an oxygen reader to the Doctor's finger and saw his blood oxygen levels were falling. Leaning over, he adjusted the oxygen level the Doctor was receiving through the mask.

"I now it is hard to breathe, but you have to take bigger breaths," Jack cooed softly to the Doctor. The venom in the bite caused the muscles to relax and it made breathing hard for the victim. The medication the Doctor was receiving now counteracted that part of the venom but until it took full effect he had to watch the Doctor carefully. He went to the cupboard and pulled out another prefilled syringe. He wasn't gong to use it unless he had to as this one was known as the last resort. If it failed to turn the symptoms around there was no turning back.

He waited and watched carefully as the Doctor began to finally respond to the anti-venom. His breathing was still horrible but his blood oxygen levels were rising. Jack pocketed the still capped syringe and sat down on the bed to hold his lover. He had just sat down on the bed when his phone rang. Worried that it could be Gwen calling to say she was having a problem with Kiam, he pulled it out of his pocket and was surprised to see it was Martha.

"Hello Martha," he said casually as he answered the phone.

"Gwen called me and told me the Doctor was hurt. I just wanted to know if you needed my assistance," Martha explained, rather than saying hello. She was a doctor after all and thanks to UNIT her becoming a doctor was being hurried through so she didn't have to continue schooling. She would be starting at UNIT in a weeks time to have on hand training under some of the best doctors in England.

"No thank you. I have it under control," Jack answered. He didn't want to seem ungrateful but there was little more that could be done for the Doctor past the anti-venom and lots of cuddles to keep him calm. The Doctor was going to be laid up a few days and miserable as the venom left his system. Getting poked and prodded by Martha would just upset him more.

"What happened to him," Martha asked undeterred. She could hear the worry in Jack's voice.

"He was bitten by a venomous spider like species known as the Mauta Mari. Standard treatment is an anti-venom given within in the first ten minutes of being bit, followed by an IV drip over two hours that has to be started no more then a half an hour after the injection. Failure to accomplish either of those two steps results on the person's death," Jack informed her. "Then a series of injections is given over the next seven days, regardless of how the patient is."

"How long after he was bitten did he receive the first injection," Martha asked in concern.

"I don't know how long after he was bit that I gave him the injection. He was trying to do it himself so it couldn't have been very long and I started the IV within five minutes of the injection. I also cleaned his leg," Jack explained. He had trained as a field medic and had been one in WWI and WWII, cleaning a wound was second nature to him.

"It sounds as if you have it under control but are you sure you don't want me to check on him," Martha wondered. She was sure that Jack thought he was doing what was best, but as the Doctor's friend and a doctor herself she was worried about him.

"I will call you if his condition deteriorates but for now I am able to handle it," Jack insisted. He bid Martha goodbye and disconnected the call before she could try to insist on coming again. Looking at the time, he got a new bag of saline ready and at the two hour mark, switched it for the one with the anti-venom. There was still a little left in the bag but standard practice was not to continue it. He then snuggled up to the Time Lord once more to wait.

The Doctor remained asleep and unresponsive for another three hours while Jack sat vigilantly by his side. The Doctor's breathing was slowly getting better and though his temperature had risen due to the bite, it to had reached a plateau. Jack ran over the Doctor's vitals and was pleased that they were the same as the last time he checked them. They were still worse then made him comfortable but the Doctor was going to survive and they made Jack relieved. He moved down to the Doctor's leg and slowly lifted it so he could change out the bandage. The Doctor groaned.

"I'm sorry sweethearts, but I have to clean your leg," Jack apologized, not sure how much the Doctor was actually understanding. He removed the bandage and began to clean the wound.

"No touching," The Doctor moaned, trying to move his leg from Jack's hands. Jack held onto it though.

"I know it hurts but I am almost done," Jack reassured him. He cleaned the Doctor's leg as quickly but efficiently as he could while the Time Lord whimpered. He felt horrible for hurting him but it had to be done. Bandaging the Doctor's leg once more, he went back up to his head. Jack brushed the Doctor's hair off of his forehead and kissed it softly.

"Tea?" The Doctor questioned and Jack tutted softly.

"Here have a drink of water," Jack told the Time Lord. He moved the oxygen mask before he helped him to hold the cup. The Doctor took a drink. He wanted tea but Jack was right to give him water, any kind of caffeine that could speed his hearts up wasn't allowed for three days. That just made his dislike of the creature that bit him even greater. He swallowed the cool water and then turned his head. Jack replaced the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He groaned.

"I don't need it," The Doctor complained.

"Yes you do," Jack informed him. He sat the water on the bedside table and climbed up on the bed next to the Doctor once more. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he held him. The Doctor relaxed into Jack's arms, turning so his head was on Jack's chest. "Just rest now sweetheart, I've got you."

The Doctor yawned and though he wanted to fight going to sleep, his body felt as though he had just ran several marathons. He snuggled closer to Jack. He had missed him to while traveling. It wasn't the welcome back he had been thinking of when Jack called him home, but at least he was in Jack's arms again.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor was miserable for the next few days as the injections made him sick to his stomach. He did little but lay in the sick bay, cuddling close to Jack. He missed Kiam but with him being so sick he knew it was best that his baby stay away. Still he just longed to hold him in his arms and breathe in his unique scent. He felt the first tear slip from his eye as he clung tighter to Jack. He was trembling slightly in his effort not to cry.

"What's the matter Doctor? Are you in pain?" Jack questioned in concern.

"I miss Kiam," The Doctor sobbed. By actually saying the words the dam holding the tears back broke and he cried freely. Jack cuddled him tightly.

"Kiam is safe with Gwen. As soon as you are a little better, I will have her bring him home I promise," Jack reassured the Doctor. It did little to calm the Doctor though. He wanted his son and to be back traveling around with Jack. Part of it also was his stomach was still sour and his leg ached from the bite. All of that was coming to a head and adding to his tears. He sobbed loudly, as Jack tried his best to comfort him. Once the Doctor finally did calm down though, he clung to Jack like a lost child until he fell asleep, breaking Jack's heart. He carefully untangled himself from the sleeping Time Lord and went out into the console room. Pulling out his cell phone he called Gwen.

-DW-

The Doctor awoke to the soft babbling of Kiam. Opening his eyes, he saw Kiam grinning down at him from Jack's arms. He sat up slightly, lifting his arms to take his son into them. Jack handed him down and he wrapped his arms tightly against the squirming baby, holding him close.

"Oh Daddy has missed you," He informed Kiam as the baby continued to babble happily. It was obvious that he had also missed the Doctor. "I won't stay away so long next time." He promised kissing the top of Kiam's head. He rested his cheek on his head as he calmed down and breathed him in. He smelled a little different than normal due to the soap that Gwen had used, but that would change once Jack gave him a bath. The Doctor thought of making Jack give him a bath now, but decided against it, as he wasn't ready to relinquish his hold on him yet. Jack sat down on the bed next to them.

"I know you don't mean to stay away so long Doctor. You get sidetracked easily and lose track of time," Jack told him.

"Kiam may not understand now, but I don't want him to resent me like his brothers did," The Doctor answered sadly. He had tried to be there for his older children it just never worked out the way he planned. He wasn't a good Time Lord in the eyes of the council and therefore he was an unfit parent before he even had a chance to raise them. He knew he wouldn't lose Kiam in the same way but he couldn't stand the thought of Kiam hating him. Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor, pulling him closer.

"I don't know what happened on Gallifrey, but I know you well enough that I am sure you did your best," Jack said. The Doctor didn't answer. It was a different man all together who had left Gallifrey. He had grown and learned so much since then. He wasn't even sure he would recognize himself now. He was sure that his younger self would be shocked to find him in a relationship with a human male and having a half human child.

"Can I have tea now?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"Of course you can," Jack answered. He left the room to get the Doctor a hot cup of tea and a small bowl of soup to eat. He took his time, giving the Doctor a moment with their son. He was finding it hard to believe the Doctor would be back more often and while he didn't want to call the Doctor a liar, he didn't see it happening. He still planned on marrying the Doctor regardless and he would help Kiam to see that even though his daddy stayed away for days on end, he was doing good in the universe and loved him. When he took the soup back into the Doctor, he found him talking to Kiam happily in Gallifreyan. While Jack didn't understand a word that he was saying he listened anyways.

-DW-

"I don't know if I can walk that far yet," The Doctor told Jack a few days later. Jack was carrying Kiam on his hip and was trying to get the Doctor to walk out on the pier with him. Once again the ring was in his pocket and he wanted to propose to the Doctor under the full moon. The Doctor though was still recovering from the bite and his leg was slightly swollen and sore.

"It isn't that far sweetheart and I have crutches if you need them," Jack informed him. He was beginning to think fate was against him marrying the Doctor. This was his second attempt at proposing and it was failing yet again. The Doctor gave a nasty look to the crutches, but seeing that Jack was eager to get him to the pier for some reason he picked them up. It was a little slow going as he got use to them and followed Jack outside. Rather then go all the way to the pier, Jack stopped at the water's edge, just outside of the building. Dropping to one knee, he reached into his pocket as he looked up at the Doctor.

"Jack?" The Doctor wondered.

"I have been trying to think of the right words to say to tell you how much I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together. You make me happier and make me feel more alive then I have in a long time." Jack pulled out the ring, showing it to the Doctor. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," The Doctor answered immediately. He chuckled as Kiam grabbed Jack's hand and tried to guide the ring to his mouth. Jack moved his hand away though. Standing up he placed the ring on the Doctor's finger, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tonight after Kiam went to bed, he planned on celebrating their engagement. For now though he wrapped one arm around the Doctor's waist as the three of them stood beneath the stars.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few days, while Jack planned their wedding and ran Torchwood, the Doctor became obsessed with a diet plan called Adipose. Jack figured he only had himself to blame for that one though as he had originally shown the Doctor the ad in the newspaper, finding it amusing that they stated the fat just walked away. The Doctor though recognized the name and was bound and determined to figure out what was going on. He kept one eye on Kiam, who was now walking and the other on his research. He had pages and pages of notes written in circular Gallifreyan. When Jack entered the room to bring the Doctor lunch, he was mumbling to himself, reading their website as Kiam was busy destroying a book. Jack slammed the food down on the table before he stormed over and closed the laptop, taking it from the Doctor's hands. The Doctor looked up at him in surprise.

"Jack," He growled his voice low.

"Don't give me that. You can't even spend five minutes quality time with your son because you are obsessed with this Adipose place," Jack snapped. He had been planning to eat lunch with the Doctor but he was too angry with him.

"I am spending time with Kiam," The Doctor argued back.

"Oh, so you are perfectly fine with him ripping up that book?" Jack questioned. The Doctor looked over. Kiam grinned up at him with the pages still in his hands. The Doctor stood up and rushed over taking the book from him. The pages written in circular Gallifreyan fell to the ground.

"Kiam no," The Doctor scolded. The baby burst into tears at the Doctor's angry tone. He went around and picked up the crying toddler.

"Don't you yell at him when you were the one not paying attention," Jack snipped as he cuddled him close.

"That book is the only one I have. The rest of them were destroyed when Gallifrey was destroyed," The Doctor yelled back as he picked up the pages wondering if he could fix them.

"Then maybe you should have been paying closer attention to Kiam, rather then absorbed in that damn laptop." Jack tried to calm down Kiam who was now holding onto his shirt sobbing loudly from the two of them arguing. Jack turned and headed out of the room.

"If you don't want me here maybe I should just go," The Doctor seethed.

"Maybe you should," Jack replied. He slammed the door behind him, making the door rattle on it's hinges. Jack heard the TARDIS leave as he cuddled Kiam close. Kiam had stopped crying but he was still clinging tightly to Jack. Though Jack was still angry he hadn't meant what he said when he told the Doctor he should leave. He was just upset that the quiet moment he planned with his family was ruined. Now the Doctor was gone and so was his appetite.

-DW-

The Doctor stared at the closed door as he held the tattered book in his hands. He could still hear Kiam screaming on the other side of the door and Jack making gentle shushing noises in a vain attempt to calm their son. He felt like a horrible father but he was angry about his lost book. Feeling angry still he headed to his TARDIS to try to repair his book. Walking into the control room, he flipped the switches on the console to send her into the vortex, before storming to the library. He taped and glued the book back together the best he could. It was a little hard to read on the ripped pages but it would hold up. He put the book reverently on his book shelf with the other books he had saved from Gallifrey.

Once done he headed down to the console room once more. Lowering the shields, he pulled off the grating on the console to make repairs to the TARDIS. It was usually one of the easiest ways to calm himself down but all he could think about was his screaming child and the look on Jack's face. He had let them down without meaning to. He was going to have to make it up to Jack the question was how. Fate decided to answer him though as moments later something crashed into the side of the TARDIS. Stumbling out from behind the console, he saw the front of a ship nestled into the TARDIS. He stared at it in surprise. Picking up the lifesaver on the floor gave him an even bigger shock as he read the word Titanic.

Scrambling up, he hurried as quickly as he could on his sore leg to the console. He hit buttons and flicked levers to make the TARDIS repair herself as she moved away from the ship. She hummed angrily at him for leaving the shields down and he ran a hand across her console in apology as she shocked him. Making a quick jump, he landed on the deck of the ship. It became clear upon landing that he had not some how jumped back to 1912 but was in fact on a ship that was traveling the stars. Smiling he rushed back to the TARDIS and landed her in Torchwood.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," Jack said as greeting, when he walked off the TARDIS. A few hours had passed and while he had calmed down by fixing the TARDIS, Jack had turned to alcohol. The almost empty bottle of whiskey sat on the desk in front of him and he had a half a glass of it in his hand.

"Where is Kiam?" The Doctor asked looking around.

"Gwen took him for the night," Jack answered taking another sip.

"I am sorry for earlier Jack," The Doctor apologized. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to make it up to you by taking you to dinner among the stars. If you are interested." Jack stared at him for a moment.

"All right," Jack agreed, seeing that the Doctor was being sincere. He finished his glass of whiskey before standing up and coming around the desk. He processed alcohol quickly so even though he had drank most of the bottle, he was only feeling slightly tipsy. He walked over to the Doctor, not trying to hug or kiss him.

"You need to change into your dinner suit," The Doctor informed him as Jack disappeared down the corridor in search of a loo. He went to his own room and changed into his dinner suit. In the past it had brought him bad luck and he was hoping it would be different this time. He went back to the control room to find Jack sitting in the captain's chair, wearing his own suit. Pulling the hand break the Doctor sent them back to the Titanic.


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS into a large room with wooden panels. Though they were there together Jack still hadn't quite forgiven the Doctor for earlier and rather then take his hand, he walked side by side with him. Looking around he saw that everyone was wearing formal clothes and a few of them weren't human. Out the large glass windows he could see the stars twinkling in the sky and the corner of Earth.

"Good evening sirs," A man greeted them.

"Good evening," The Doctor replied. Jack just nodded as he continued to follow the Doctor. He was curious of where they were as this didn't seem like a restaurant. Around them couples were dancing and one gentleman was yelling at someone on his phone. The Doctor led him to a life size angel that had a gold face and was wearing a long white robe.

"Evening. Passenger fifty seven. Terrible memory. Remind me. You would be?" The Doctor greeted it.

"Information. Heavenly Host supplying tourist information," The host answered the Doctor.

"Good, so, tell me, because I'm an idiot, where are we from?" The Doctor asked the host.

"Stop it," Jack sighed loudly. "You're not an idiot." The Doctor glanced at him with a little smile, pleased that he got a reaction from Jack. "Though sometimes I do wonder."

"Hey," The Doctor pouted. Jack smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures," The host answered his question. The Doctor lifted his eyebrow as he turned to look fully at the host again.

"Titanic. Who thought of the name?" Jack questioned, more interested in the conversation then he was before. He had known someone who had gone on the original Titanic. He of course knew that it was going to sink and tried to convince them not to go. His friend had been stubborn though and informed Jack that it was perfectly safe and that Jack was just being paranoid. Jack had anonymously sent the man's widow and daughter money after his death, until the little girl had passed away at the age of eighty.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth," The host answered Jack's question.

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" The Doctor asked. He had also had a run in with the original Titanic, but he was able to convince the family not to go aboard the vessel. Thankfully they had believed him that it was dangerous to go. He knew that this was a different vessel from a different time but he still couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong. Instinctively he reached his hand out to Jack and was relieved when Jack took it, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max," The host stuttered as it voice rose in pitch. As it started to spark, Jack pulled the Doctor back away from it and stepped protectively in front of him. He may have been upset with the Doctor but the last thing he wanted was to see the Doctor hurt or killed. As they back away the man who had said good evening to them rushed over babbling about glitches and that he would get it sorted. The man turned his back to them in a dismissive gesture. So the two of them moved away, continuing through the room.

"I don't think the name was chosen by accident," Jack informed the Doctor as they walked.

"No me either," The Doctor answered. He looked wearily around the room, trying to see if he could figure it out. The smart thing would be to get on his TARDIS and leave but he couldn't leave these people, especially if he was right and something was going to happen to the ship. He watched on disgusted as a man bumped into one of the waitresses making her drop her tray of drinks. From the Doctor's view point it was clearly the man's fault but the man obviously didn't see it that way as he scolded the waitress. He moved towards her, but got there just as the man was leaving. Kneeling down he began to help her clean up the glass.

"Thank you, sir. I can manage," the waitress answered. She didn't seem annoyed by his help, but was clearly upset with the fact she had gotten yelled at.

"I never said you couldn't," he informed her as he smiled. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Astrid, sir. Astrid Peth," She answered back, a small grin appearing on her own face.

"Just Doctor, not sir." He made a face and she laughed.

"You enjoying the cruise?" She asked him as she straightened up.

"Er, yeah, I suppose. I don't know," He answered. He reached up and pushed his hair back, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"You're not with anyone?" Astrid asked.

"I am here with my fiance," The Doctor replied. Looking around he saw that the Captain had moved off to the side a little drinking a glass of wine. He was observing the two of them but he seemed content with where he was at the moment. He raised the glass of wine to the Doctor and smiled. The Doctor smiled back and then turned back to Astrid. "What about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars and I always dreamt of. It sounds daft," She started. The Doctor smiled, he liked her all ready.

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there're all that life out there?" He filled in the rest for her. He knew the feeling well it was the same feeling that he had while on Gallifrey as a child. He use to stare up at the stars and dream of a time that he would be able to leave the planet. To explore the stars and new worlds about a TARDIS.

"So you travel a lot?" Astrid asked him in awe. He nodded. "Must be rich."

"I haven't got a penny," He answered her. She laughed obviously not believing him. He looked over at Jack again and saw that Jack was working his way through a second glass of wine. He shook his head at Jack.

"Waitress," A woman called out.

"If you will excuse me," Astrid said as she hurried towards the woman. It was sooner then the Doctor would have liked but he made his way over to Jack with a grin on his face.

"Hungry?" He asked Jack.

"Starving," Jack answered. With his high metabolism he had to eat often or it really was possible for him to starve to death in a few days time. With his annoyance at the Doctor he hadn't ate since breakfast that morning and so he needed to eat soon. Taking Jack's hand again they went into the dining room. The tables were crowded with people. He looked around for a seat that he could sit with Jack at. He found several possibilities but chose to sit with a couple that were wearing cowboy outfits as they seemed most interesting of the choices. Everyone else in the place were wearing dresses and dinner suits so the two of them stuck out. He liked them immediately though as they talked about winning their tickets.

"You need to try the buffalo wings they are enormous," The female who identified herself as Foon informed them.

"I will go get us a plate," Jack dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head as he went to get them dinner. He filled two plates with food, making sure to grab at least one banana for the Doctor to show that he had forgiven him for their earlier argument. He took the plates back over to the Doctor and sat his down in front of him. The Doctor was laughing with the couple over something that Jack had missed while he was away. That was all right though as it was nice to see the Doctor happy. The Doctor picked up the banana first and took a bite as Jack absentmindedly rubbed his back. He reached over squeezing Jack's thigh under the table, running his hand just across Jack's groin making Jack suck in his breath. The Doctor smiled as he acted like he had did nothing, continuing to talk to the couple.

"I am getting you back for that," Jack whispered in his ear, nipping it slightly. The Doctor nodded.

"I hope so," He told Jack cheekily.


	21. Chapter 21

The meal was just what the two of them needed to feel relaxed and comfortable with each other again after their fight. The Doctor kept up with Jack on the amount of wine that was being drank as he ate the delicious food that the ship had to offer and laughed with the couple sitting across from them. Jack teased him through out the meal, rubbing his hand down his back, or just brushing his finger tips across the edge of his groin. He couldn't help the groan that escaped from his lips at one point as the alcohol left him less inhibited. Finally he could eat and drink no more. He leaned back in his chair, resting his hand on his full stomach.

"Done," Jack questioned, as he took another drink of his own wine.

"Yeah," The Doctor groaned happily. He reached up to pat the side of Jack's face, but his hand hit Jack harder then he meant to. Jack looked at him surprised as the Doctor began to giggle. He was appalled at the fact that he was giggling but he couldn't stop himself and started to giggle harder.

"If you will excuse us, I think he has had a little too much to drink," Jack informed the couple.

"Have not," The Doctor slurred. He laughed as Jack stood and then tried to pull him to his feet. He fell at first before finally making it up and leaning on Jack as they made their way back towards the TARDIS. Jack didn't take him there though, rather he deterred off into a hallway that was empty. The Doctor was confused at where they were going but he trusted Jack. He happily followed Jack as he led the Doctor down it. Jack casually tried several doors before finding one that was unlocked. Opening it revealed a small closet, smiling Jack pulled the Doctor into it, closing the door behind them.

"Jack?" The Doctor questioned.

"You better be quiet unless you want to attract attention," Jack whispered in his ear, as his hands drifted down to the Doctor's belt. He slowly unzipped the Doctor's trousers, reaching his hand into them. He was pleased to find that though the Doctor seemed nervous, his body was responding to Jack's touch. The Doctor bit off a moan as Jack wrapped his hand around him. "I told you I would get you back for it."

"Yeah," The Doctor groaned. He yelped as Jack moved his wrist. He glared at Jack but it was useless in the dark closet. Jack chuckled as he pulled his hand away, lowering the Doctor's trousers a little more.

"Turn around." Jack nipped his ear. Hesitantly, not quite believing he was actually going through with it, the Doctor followed Jack's instructions. He heard Jack's own zipper being lowered at a moment later Jack pushed in to his body. Their joining was slow as the Doctor bit his arm to keep from crying out as Jack moved inside of him. Jack bit his shoulder as he released himself deep inside the Doctor, making the Doctor follow him over the edge. He straightened himself out and then helped the Doctor to fix his own clothes. Opening the door he looked out into the deserted hallway.

"I can't believe I did that," The Doctor groaned, as he tucked his shirt back into his trousers. Jack didn't answer as he kissed the Doctor on the cheek. Taking his hand they headed back into the main room. The Doctor no longer felt as tipsy as they moved between the other couples and to the windows. The Earth was the main view on this night as the ship orbited it. Though the international space station was nearby, the cloaking device on the ship, allowed it to move undetected by the humans below. Three meteorites streaked across the night. They were close to the ship, but at the angle they were heading they would miss it.

"I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets," He heard an old gentleman saying as a group of people re-materialized on the ship. All of them looked annoyed that their time on Earth had been interrupted. The Doctor took notice of them, turning so that he could watch.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen," One of the Stewards announced, rushing over to the crowd. "We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided." The group though still perplexed started to head towards the rest of the crowd. The Doctor though made his way over to the Steward.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" He questioned in concern.

"Nothing to be concerned about sir. We have it all under control. "The Stewards smiled at him before rushing off. The Doctor though was ill at ease. He didn't trust that smile.

"Sweetheart," Jack called out. He turned to look at him. Past Jack, out of the window he could see that the three meteorites had changed direction. They were no longer going to bypass the ship but were heading straight towards it. Rather than heading to Jack he ran to the wall. On it was a video screen with Max Capricorn. He ignored the video as he pulled out his sonic and unfastened the frame. Seeing what he was doing, Jack rushed over to help him and in no time they had access to the ship's statuses.

"The shield's are off line," The Doctor informed Jack. Using the sonic he opened an intercom up between the bridge and his video screen. "I need to talk to the Captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in west zero by north two."

"Who is this?" The Captain asked sounding annoyed.

"Never mind that, your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shielding," The Doctor pleaded for him to check as he kept an eye on the screen. He could clearly see out the window the meteorites were getting closer and unless they got the shielding back up, they would hit within a matter of minutes. As the Doctor yelled at the Captain, Jack tried to get the people to the life boats.

"Everybody get to the life boats," Jack called out, attracting the Steward's attention. The people though looked at him like he was crazy. "There are meteorites heading towards the ship, we have to get to the lifeboats now."

"Sir calm down," The Steward snipped, coming towards Jack and the Doctor.

"Just look starboard!" The Doctor growled as the Captain continued to argue with him.

"Come with me, sir," The Steward grabbed his arm pulling him away. As he did two other security guards came up and grabbed Jack.

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down," The Doctor yelled at him, as he fought against him. He couldn't understand why the man didn't realize they were all in danger.

"Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb..." Jack's sentence was cut off as the guard twisted his arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"Don't you hurt him," The Doctor seethed. The Oncoming storm was blazing in his eyes and them hurting Jack sent him over the edge. "Look out the windows. If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself."

"Sir, I can vouch for him!" Astrid rushed over as she saw him being drug off of the deck.

"Look, Steward, he's just had a bit too much to drink," Morvin argued on his behalf. He was thankful that there were two people on board who seemed to believe him, but unless they could get the rest of the crew to listen they were in trouble.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports have gone down," One of the younger crew members announced as he rushed over.

"Not now!" The Steward snipped.

"The shields are down. We are going to get hit," A man yelled as he rushed to them as they were pulled into a corridor. "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!"

"Listen to him. Listen to him!" The Doctor begged but it was to late. The ship shook as the first meteorite slammed against it. The Doctor had just managed to break free from the Steward before he was grabbed again. Jack held the Doctor tightly to him, shielding him as the other two meteorites slammed into the ship. They go flying to the side and Jack groans before going limp against the Doctor. Moving out from under Jack's grasp, Jack landed flat on his stomach. The Doctor could see where the piece of metal had embedded itself into the back of Jack's neck, killing him instantly. Even knowing Jack was going to come back, tears filled his eyes as he pulled the metal out. Around him he could hear people whimpering, in the sudden silence that filled the ship. There were no engines, no music or anything else that had filled the background since they landed in the TARDIS. Feeling numb, the Doctor rolled Jack on to his back, holding him as he waited for him to wake up. He could allow himself a moment of grief, but once Jack was up they had a ship to save.


End file.
